Ensemble pour toujours ?
by MagnErik
Summary: Erik est resté avec Charles pour relancer l'école. Cependant, pour le bon fonctionnement de l'école il est contraint de partir. Il pense mener une vie tranquille sans avoir le risque d'être retrouvé. Mais l'arrivée d'un mutant datant de l'époque ancienne va le contraindre à sortir de l'ombre. Erik sera t-il encore du côté de Charles ? Et jusque quand ?
1. Chapter 1

Avril 1973 :  
Charles a repéré de nombreux mutants avec l'aide du Cerebro durant les mois suivant le départ de Logan.  
« Comme au bon vieux temps, Erik ? »  
« Avec plaisir, Charlie. »  
Hank est heureux pour Charles : il faut dire que cela lui change de voir Charles sourire et rire.  
La plupart du temps, Charles est dans son bureau remplissant des papiers pour la réouverture de l'école. Sinon, il se promène dans le parc Erik marchant à côté de lui.  
« Tu as fini par te pardonner, Erik ? » lui demande Charles.  
« Pas totalement … »  
Charles sourit faiblement.  
« Cela viendra, Erik. Je te le promets. Tu sais, je suis juste paralytique. Pas mort. »  
« Positive attitude hein ? »  
« Toujours. Tu dois me connaître à force … »  
« En effet … »  
Hank se charge des analyses pour avoir le dossier médical de chaque nouveau élèves. Erik se charge pour le moment du nettoyage et du réaménagement des salles. Charles s'occupe de la partie administrative.  
« Erik ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je voulais te demander … Est-ce que quand l'école ouvrira … tu voudras être l'un des professeurs .. ? »  
Oui Charles risque la question … Et il a peur de la réponse …  
« Je … Non désolé Charles. Professeur, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé .. »  
Charles s'en doutait. Il soupire et baisse la tête. Erik s'accroupit devant lui.  
« Je sais que tu aimerais que je le sois … Mais tu dois savoir aussi que je perds facilement patience … Je ne suis pas fait pour être professeur … »  
« Mais tu me promets de rester .. ? »  
« C'est risqué Charles … Je te rappelle que je suis toujours recherché … »  
« Je vois … »  
« Ne crois pas que cela me fasse plaisir mais … Ce sera plus … sûr pour ton école. Et puis, les élèves auront sûrement peur de moi … »  
« Oui c'est vrai … Mais on reste en contact .. »  
« Tu es télépathe, Charles … »  
« Oui justement. Ne t'en va pas en mettant ton fichu casque … Tu es ridicule avec en plus … »  
Erik rit doucement.  
« Cela ne me va pas ? »  
« Non… Je n'aime pas te voir avec … »  
« Noté. Je retire ce casque de mon style vestimentaire. » dit Erik amusé.  
Charles rit doucement.  
« La cape et le reste de ton costume, tu peux le garder … »  
« Heureusement. Cela m'aide à m'élever dans les airs, je te rappelle … »  
« Je sais. » dit Charles en souriant.  
Erik sourit également.  
« Charles, il faut que je te dises un truc … »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« Quand l'école réouvrira … Je serais obligé de partir … et .. je changerais sûrement d'identité … et me créerait une nouvelle vie … »  
Charles soupire : il le sait.  
« Je le sais Erik … Mais promets-moi une chose : ne m'oublies pas … »  
« Jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier … »  
Charles sourit. Erik se penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Charles y répond en caressant tendrement sa nuque. Puis l'allemand se relève.  
« Je t'aime Charlie … »  
« Moi aussi, Erik … »  
Erik sourit. Il se met derrière Charles.  
« Une petite balade, monsieur Xavier ? »  
Charles rit.  
« Volontiers, monsieur Lehnsherr. »  
Erik pousse le fauteuil de Charles doucement. Ce dernier sourit regardant les arbres du parc.  
« Tu devrais voir le parc en hiver … C'est magnifique … Surtout le lac … »  
Erik sourit.  
« Raven et moi faisions du patin à glace étant petit sur le lac. » dit Charles, nostalgique.  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Oui. Nous faisions aussi des bonhommes de neige et parfois Caïn, mon demi-frère, nous rejoignait et cela se transformait en bataille de boules de neige. »  
« J'en faisais beaucoup avec mes amis avant les camps. Ainsi qu'avec mon oncle et mon père. »  
« Tes parents ils étaient comment ? » lui demande Charles.  
« Hum … Mon père était super … Il me protégeait comme si sa vie en dépendait … Ma mère … Elle était toujours là pour moi … J'étais l'enfant le plus heureux avant les camps … »  
« Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. »  
Erik sourit.  
« Et toi ? C'était comment ? »  
« Bah … Pas vraiment si heureux que toi je crois … »  
« Tu n'es pas allé aux camps toi … »  
« Peut-être … Mais tu vois, j'ai perdu mon père à l'âge de 9 ans … C'est cet événement qui a provoqué le déclenchement de mes pouvoirs … »  
« Oh … Je ne savais pas … »  
« Mes pouvoirs … Ils se sont déclenchés quand j'avais 9 ans … Je me suis cru complètement fou avec ces voix dans ma tête … »  
« Tu m'étonnes … »  
« Avec le temps, j'ai compris que les voix provenaient des autres … »  
« Qu'en a pensé ta mère .. ? »  
« Rien … Enfin … Elle est tombé en dépression parce que mon père était mort et que son nouveau mari ne jurait que pour la fortune des Xavier … »  
« Oh … »  
Charles rit nerveusement.  
« Après j'ai rencontré Raven. Puis, mon beau-père a commencé à me dire que j'étais un dégénéré … que j'étais fou … Et qui fallait m'envoyer voir un psychiatre … »  
Erik se stoppe et se met devant Charles, accroupi. Charles le regarde, des larmes ayant coulées sur ses joues.  
« Alors, un jour, il a déclaré que si il avait été mon père, il m'aurait noyé dès ma naissance … »  
« Charles … »  
« Tu sais, il a essayé … J'avais 13 ans … Il a essayé de me noyer dans mon bain … »  
Erik serre les poings nerveusement, en fermant les yeux.  
« J'ai utilisé ma télépathie pour qu'il me lâche … »  
Erik sent la colère monter en lui : comment un simple humain a pu essayer de tuer le plus merveilleux des mutants ?  
« Tu sais, il a aussi essayé de violer Raven … Mais il n'y est jamais parvenu … Parce que je l'en ai empêché … »  
Erik relève la tête.  
« Charles … Dis-moi qu'ils sont morts … »  
« Erik … »  
Erik voit des larmes couler sur les joues de Charles en grand nombre.  
« Un jour, alors que je me promenais dans le manoir, j'ai senti les pensées de mon beau-père … Il voulait ma mort pour récolter la fortune de mon père … »  
« Enfoiré … »  
« J'ai … J'ai … »  
« Tu ? »  
Charles fond en larmes. Erik pose une main sur son épaule.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Charles ? »  
« Il voulait me tuer … Ainsi que Raven … »  
« Et ? »  
« Je l'ai tué dans son sommeil… »  
Erik se recule vivement, surpris.  
« Tu vois, Erik ? Tu n'es pas le seul monstre dans ce monde … » dit Charles tristement.  
« Et Caïn ? »  
« Il est encore en vie. C'est un mutant. Il a une force surhumaine … »  
« Tu sais où il est ? »  
« Non je l'ignore … Il a son propre casque lui-aussi … »  
« Pour que tu ne le retrouve pas .. ? »  
Charles acquiesce. Puis Erik se remet derrière Charles et pousse son fauteuil, le ramenant à l'intérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

Août 1973 :  
Erik est encore au manoir. Il est plus distant avec Charles depuis qu'il lui a raconté son passé.  
« Tu crois que Charles va te tuer ? » lui demande Hank.  
« Non mais … J'ai l'impression de ne plus le connaître … »  
Charles arrive, la mine fatiguée malheureux. Erik soupire et sort de la pièce.  
« Erik … Pourquoi tu me fuis .. ? »  
Erik se stoppe et se tourne vers Charles.  
« Parce que … Je ne te connais plus .. »  
Charles fond en larmes. Erik soupire et s'approche de lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui.  
« Tu es puissant et dangereux, Charles. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois … »  
« Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ? » dit Charles sèchement.  
Erik sursaute.  
« Tu ne crois pas que je sais que si quelqu'un prend le contrôle sur moi, il peut déclencher une guerre nucléaire ? »  
Erik est sous le choc.  
« Charles … »  
« Donc, oui je suis dangereux. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que j'ai ce côté calme ? »  
« … Charles … »  
« Si jamais je venais à mettre réellement en colère, tu ferais moins le malin … »  
« Je sais, Charles. »  
« Tu sais quoi ? »  
« Je sais que tu pourrais me faire beaucoup de mal. »  
Charles soupire.  
« Ce que je ne veux pas, Erik. »  
« Je le sais. Charles, je n'ai pas peur de toi. »  
« Tu devrais … »  
« Jamais. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? Tu me pensais incapable de tuer quelqu'un seulement par la force de la pensée ? »  
« Charles, tu es pur … Pour moi … »  
« Dans ce cas, désolé de te décevoir, Erik. »  
Charles s'en va. Erik le regarde partir, le cœur lourd.  
« Erik, tu sais, tu devrais partir maintenant. Avant que les choses s'enveniment … »  
« Je lui ai dit que je partirais dès que l'école serait réouverte … »  
« Erik, Charles lutte contre lui-même pour ne pas te faire du mal parce que tu l'évites. »  
« … Il … »  
« Il n'arrive pas à te le dire mais il le sous-entend. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Je vais faire mes affaires dans ce cas … »  
« Oui … »  
Erik monte dans sa chambre et prépare ses affaires. Il entend Charles gémir de douleur et pleurer dans sa chambre. Il hésite puis va finalement le voir.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Non … Erik … »  
« Quoi .. ? »  
« Va-t'en … »  
« Charles, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »  
Charles se tourne vers Erik : ses yeux si bleus sont presque noirs encres.  
« Va-t'en ! »  
Erik reste sur ses positions.  
« Charles … »  
« Erik … Je … Je ne veux pas te faire de mal … »  
« Charles, jamais tu m'en feras … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais .. ? »  
« Charles, explique-moi … »  
Charles gémit de douleur, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Erik s'approche de lui et s'accroupit près de lui.  
« Charles … Regarde-moi … Je veux comprendre … »  
Charles relève la tête : ses yeux sont quasiment noirs.  
« Erik … »  
« Charles … Tes yeux … »  
« Pars … »  
« Non. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber comme ça ! »  
« Pars … Il veut te faire beaucoup de mal … »  
« Qui ça, Charles ? Qui veut me faire du mal ? »  
« Onslaught … »  
« Qui ? »  
« … Je n'aurais jamais dû autant aller dans ton esprit … »  
« Charles … »  
« Erik … Il va te faire beaucoup de mal … Va-t'en … »  
« … Non, Charles. Je veux t'aider … »  
« Tu ne peux pas … »  
« Charles … »  
« Tu ne peux rien faire, Erik. »  
Le ton de Charles est dur et froid.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Charles t'a demandé de partir, je crois … A moins que tu ne veuilles souffrir, Lehnsherr ? »  
Erik ne comprend plus : depuis quand Charles parle de lui à la troisième personne ?  
« Charles … »  
« Désolé, Lehnsherr, mais Charles n'est plus là … »  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« Onslaught, bonjour. »  
« Comment t'es apparu ? »  
« Une fusion. Entre l'esprit de Charles et le tien. Je suis un peu comme votre gosse. »  
« Bordel … »  
« _Erik … Pars …_ »  
Erik entend la voix de Charles dans son esprit.  
« _Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça … C'est de ma faute …_ »  
« _Erik …_ »  
« Il est coriace dis donc. Bon, tu restes ? »  
« Non. Je m'en vais. »  
« Dommage. Je voulais m'amuser un peu avec toi … »  
Erik s'en va puis d'un coup, il est incapable de bouger.  
« Fais chier … »  
« Yep. Tu es à moi, Lehnsherr … »  
Onslaught lance un mauvais regard à Erik.  
« Charles t'avait dit de partir. Mais tu es borné … »  
« Je m'en vais … »  
« Trop tard. »  
« Hank ! » hurle Erik.  
Onslaught grogne puis ordonne à Erik de souffrir. Ce dernier se tord de douleur au sol.  
Hank arrive et voit la scène.  
« Bordel c'est pas vrai … »  
Hank ressort et revient rapidement avec du sérum.  
« Stop … Charles … Je … Je sais que tu es encore là .. » supplie Erik.  
« Tu l'as détruit Lehnsherr. L'être si pur que tu as rencontré, tu l'as démonté. »  
Onslaught continue de faire souffrir Erik jusqu'au moment où Hank lui injecte le sérum. Ce dernier est surpris puis tombe inconscient. Hank retire la seringue de son bras et s'approche de Erik.  
« Erik .. ? »  
L'allemand est au sol, recroquevillé au sol gémissant.  
« Erik, c'est bon. Je l'ai neutralisé … »  
Erik n'entend pas Hank : il est ailleurs.  
« Erik ! »  
« Froid … Vide …. Pas de lumière … Quand est-ce qu'il revient .. ? »  
« Erik … Tu es au manoir … »  
Charles revient à lui, se frottant les yeux.  
« Hank .. ? »  
Hank regarde Charles méfiant.  
« A qui je parle ? » lui demande-t-il.  
« … Non … C'est pas vrai … Il … »  
« Oui, il a pris le dessus … »  
« Non … Erik ! »  
« Je m'en occupe … » dit Hank.  
« Partir … Besoin d'air … » gémit Erik au sol.  
« Je … Je lui avais dit de partir … » dit Charles en fondant en larmes.  
« Je sais … Mais tu le connais non ? »  
« Erik … je … »  
« Tu t'excusera plus tard Charles … »  
Hank se transforme en Fauve et porte Erik. Charles pleure, se sentant horriblement mal d'avoir fait souffrir la personne qui a déjà subi de telles douleurs dans son passé.


	3. Chapter 3

Septembre 1974 :  
Charles et Hank réouvrent enfin l'école. Toute une nouvelle génération de mutants est accueillie.  
« Cela va faire de l'activité dans le manoir … » commente Hank.  
« C'est sûr … »  
« Espérons que Onslaught ne fasse plus des siennes … »  
« Ouais … Il est plutôt clame ces derniers temps je trouve … »  
« Hum … Le calme avant la tempête … »  
« Ne dis pas ça … »  
« Hank … »  
« Charles, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui. Tu sais que si jamais il reprend le dessus, je sais comment le stopper … »  
« … Mais si jamais il te tue .. ? »  
« Charles, arrêtes. Profite de ta nouvelle école … »  
« Oui tu as raison … » dit Charles en esquissant un sourire.  
Charles se promène dans les couloirs, surveillant ses élèves. De nombreux mutants adultes rejoignent l'équipe enseignante. Charles est le directeur de l'école et le professeur de génétique. Hank s'occupe de la partie infirmerie essentiellement.  
« C'est dommage que Erik n'ait pas voulu devenir professeur … » dit Charles.  
« C'est mieux ainsi. Onslaught sera moins tenté d'apparaître aussi. »  
« Pas faux … »  
De nombreux jeunes mutants rejoignent l'école de leur plein gré et Charles les accueille à bras ouverts.  
« C'est incroyable le nombre de jeunes mutants ayant besoin d'être guidé, Charles … »  
« Oui … Je sais qu'ils sont si nombreux mais je ne pensais pas autant … »  
« Le manoir sera assez grand tu penses ? »  
Charles rit.  
« Je me poses la même question. Des colocations sont envisageables aussi … »  
« Sauf pour les élèves dont les pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables la nuit … »  
« Bien évidemment … »  
Hank sourit.  
« J'espère que Erik a trouvé un endroit sûr pour lui … »  
« Tu ne l'as pas recontacté récemment ? »  
« Non. Je … Je n'ose pas … j'ai peur de le voir … dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre … »  
« Hum je vois. Donc tu préfères rester dans l'inconnu ? »  
« Oui voilà … »  
« Ce n'est pas mieux tu sais .. ? »  
« Tant que je n'entends pas son nom aux infos, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter … »  
« En effet … »  
Charles sourit faiblement. Hank va à son labo en compagnie d'un élève qui s'est blessé et Charles va dans son bureau remplir des papiers pour l'école.

Erik s'est installé en Pologne. Il vit tranquillement, pensant de temps en temps à Charles. Il regrette la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus : il aurait du partir comme il lui avait demandé …  
Désormais, il habite dans une maison dans un cadre agréable et calme. Il travaille dans une usine de métallurgie : quelle ironie pour lui qui manipule aisément du métal.  
Erik a changé d'identité pour ne pas être retrouvé : il s'appelle Henryk Gursky maintenant.  
Aucun de ses collègue ne se doute de sa véritable identité. Si l'un venait à l'apprendre, il le dénoncerait probablement directement à la police.  
« Bonne soirée, Henryk. »  
« Merci. A toi aussi Mislov. »  
Erik rentre chez lui. La journée ça va, il travaille. Mais la nuit il pense constamment à Charles.  
« _Erik …_ »  
Erik sursaute puis comprend que c'est Charles dans son esprit.  
« _Charles …_ »  
« _C'est beau là ou tu vis. C'est en Pologne non ?_ »  
« _Oui c'est ça …_ »  
« _C'est magnifique comme pays …_ »  
Erik sourit.  
« _L'école est réouverte ?_ »  
« _Oui. Elle est pleine à craquer. Hank m'a proposé de faire des colocations entre élèves._ »  
« _Tu as autant de succès ?_ »  
« _Il paraît oui …_ »  
« _C'est cool …_ »  
« _Oui … Tu as trouvé un travail là-bas ?_ »  
« _Oui … Tu vas rire mais je suis ouvrier dans une usine de métallurgie … T'imagines la frustration pour moi .. ?_ »  
« _Oui je l'imagine bien … Tu t'appelles comment ?_ »  
« _Henryk. Henryk Gurzsky._ »  
« _Cela sonne très polonais en effet._ »  
« _Charles … Tu me manques …_ »  
« _Toi aussi … Si tu savais …_ »  
« _Tu pourrais éventuellement arrêter de hanter mes rêves … ?_ »  
« _Et toi donc …_ »  
Erik rit, amusé par la tournure de leur discussion.  
Toc ! Toc !  
« _On toque chez moi … Au revoir Charles …_ »  
« _Au revoir Erik …_ »  
Erik sent Charles quitter son esprit et il soupire. Il descend et va ouvrir.  
« Oui ? »  
« Henryk Gurzsky ? »  
« Oui c'est bien moi. »  
« Nous attendons toujours votre déclaration de séjour. »  
« Oh … Je vous l'envoie dès demain. »  
« Demain sans faute. Sinon, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour tentative de fraude .. »  
« Très bien. »  
« Bonne soirée. »  
L'homme repart et Erik referme la porte. Il s'assoit dans son canapé en soupirant se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Erik soupire et va ouvrir.  
« Mislov ? »  
« Henryk. Cela te dirait de dîner chez moi un de ces soirs. Je pourrais ainsi te présenter un peu les environs aussi par la même occasion. »  
« Ce serait avec plaisir. » répond Erik en souriant.  
« Très bien. Disons, demain soir ? »  
« Parfait. »  
« Très bien. On se voit demain à l'usine ? »  
« Bien sûr. A demain. »  
« A demain, Henryk. »  
Mislov s'en va. Erik referme la porte et retourne dans son canapé. Il allume la télé.  
« _Le mutant Erik Lehnsherr a disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs mois. Les recherches dans le monde entier se multiplient afin de le stopper. Si vous avez quelconques renseignements à son sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service police de votre ville. N'engagez aucun affrontement avec lui car il s'agit d'un mutant dangereux._ »  
Erik éteins la télé en soupirant posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il pensait qu'en disparaissant les services de recherches abandonneraient sa traque … Mais bien au contraire, ils continuent à le rechercher activement.  
Erik soupire puis monte se coucher les pensées troublées.


	4. Chapter 4

Février 1975 :  
Charles et Hank gèrent l'école à deux.  
« Tu as des nouvelles de Erik ? »  
« Ouais … Il est installé en Pologne sous le nom de Henryk Gurzsky. »  
« Très polonais. »  
« Oui. »  
« Tu penses qu'il regarde les infos ? »  
« Il y a des chances … Je capte son esprit parfois via le Cerebro quand je recherche des élèves … Il est si troublé : il a peur de se faire découvrir … »  
« Tu m'étonnes … Surtout si il bosse dans une usine de métallurgie … »  
« Oui … Il travaille dans un endroit avec du métal à foison … Le moindre faux pas peut lui être fatal … »  
« Tout à fait … Il suffirait qu'il bouge le moindre truc à distance pour que ses collègues captent qu'il est Magneto … »  
« Oui … »  
« Tu as des nouvelles d'Alex ? »  
« Non aucune. »  
« Raven l'a sûrement libéré avec les autres. On en a déjà pas mal récupéré. »  
« Oui. Mais tu sais, Alex n'a plus besoin d'être à l'école. Il maîtrise pleinement ses pouvoirs. »  
« Pas faux. » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Je pense qu'il doit être rentré chez lui. »  
« Il y a des chances oui … »  
Charles sourit et va dans le salon suivi de Hank. Il allume la télé.  
« Ils vont encore parler de la traque de Erik tu sais ? »  
« Oui je sais … »  
« _Les services de police à travers le monde sont toujours à la recherche de Magneto. Ce dernier a été aperçu pour la dernière fois à Washington en compagnie de Charles Xavier …_ »  
« Et mince … » dit Charles.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il y a des policiers dans le domaine … »  
« Mince … »  
« Professeur Xavier ! » dit un élève en arrivant.  
« Oui ? »  
« Y'a des policiers qui sont venus pour Magneto. Mais il est pas là hein professeur ? »  
« Non. Il n'est pas là. »  
Charles va dans le hall : il accueille la patrouille de police.  
« Bonjour messieurs. »  
« Bonjour monsieur Xavier. »  
« Je suis désolé mais je vais vous demander de sortir. »  
« On recherche Magneto. »  
« Il n'est pas ici. »  
« Nous avons un mandat de perquisition, monsieur Xavier. »  
Le chef de la patrouille lui montre. Charles soupire.  
« Très bien. Fouillez si cela vous chante. Mais n'effrayez pas mes élèves … »  
« Noté. »  
Les policiers se dispersent dans le manoir, sous le regard exaspéré de Charles.  
« Charles, il ne faut qu'ils voient le Cerebro … » dit Hank inquiet.  
« Pas faux … Mais de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas y accéder … »  
« Justement cela fait suspect une pièce où ils ne peuvent pas accéder … »  
Hank y va suivi de Charles.  
« Monsieur Xavier, quelle est donc cette pièce verrouillée ? »  
« Il s'agit de l'endroit où je recherche mes élèves … »  
« Pouvons-nous entrer ? »  
« Bien sûr. Si vous me permettez … »  
Charles se met devant la porte du Cerebro.  
« Bonjour professeur. » dit la voix féminine.  
La porte s'ouvre. Les policiers y entrent. Charles leur explique brièvement.  
« Vous pouvez donc retrouver Lehnsherr ? »  
« Je le pourrais oui … »  
« Faites-le donc … »  
« J'aimerais bien mais je ne suis pas parvenu à établir de contact avec Lehnsherr depuis plusieurs mois … »  
« Prouvez-le donc … »  
Charles commence à avoir peur et à se sentir mal. Hank le voit.  
« Ecoutez, Charles est télépathe. Or, un télépathe ne peut pas mentir. »  
« Je vois … »  
« Non … Hank … »  
« Donc, si vous avez terminé, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux. »  
Charles gémit se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
« Il lui arrive quoi ? »  
« Je m'en occupe. Partez c'est tout ce que je vous demande … »  
La patrouille, inquiète, s'en va sans protester.  
« Charles, regarde-moi … »  
Charles regarde Hank : il a les yeux presque noirs encre.  
« Charles, il faut que tu l'empêches de prendre le dessus … »  
« Hank … »  
Hank comprend que Charles est trop affaibli par le fait qu'il ait menti. Il l'emmène à son laboratoire et ferme à clé derrière lui. Il prépare la seringue de sérum.  
« Hank … »  
« Oui Charles j'arrive … »  
« Jamais je ne dirais où est Erik … »  
« Oui je sais … »  
« Jamais … »  
Hank regarde Charles : ses yeux sont bleus foncés. Il hésite puis finit par lui injecter le sérum. Charles se détend et se yeux redeviennent bleus.  
« Tu te sens mieux Charles ? »  
« Oui … Merci Hank … »  
« Tu devrais aller te reposer … »  
« Oui. Dis aux élèves que je suis souffrant .. »  
« Pas de soucis … »  
Charles sort du labo de Hank et va dans sa chambre. Ce dernier soupire en regardant la seringue vide qu'il vient d'injecter à Charles.  
Le télépathe s'allonge sur son lit et s'endort assez rapidement. Ses rêves sont encore hantés par Erik.  
« _Je demanderais n'importe quoi pour ne plus penser à lui …_ »  
Charles soupire, ouvre les yeux puis fixe le plafond d'un air vide. En vérité, il a peur pour Erik … Peur qu'il soit trahi … Peur qu'il soit découvert … Peur qu'il soit attrapé puis enfermé de nouveau au Pentagone …  
Sauf que Charles sait que maintenant les services de police le veulent vivant ou mort …  
« _Non … Ils ne peuvent pas tuer Erik … Il ne mérite pas la mort …_ »  
Alors Charles fond en larmes, seul dans son lit. Puis il met en place ses barrières mentales pour permettre à son esprit de s'apaiser et s'endort enfin dans un sommeil paisible.


	5. Chapter 5

Mars 1975 :  
Charles passe des nuits blanches à essayer d'oublier Erik. En vain …  
« Peut-être que justement, tu ne peux pas l'oublier ? » dit Hank.  
« Ouais … »  
Charles soupire. Puis soudainement, il est pris d'une violente migraine.  
« Charles ? »  
« La vache … »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Cerebro .. Hank, je viens de capter un télépathe .. »  
« Okay. Allons-y … »  
Hank et Charles vont au Cerebro.  
« Tu sais où ce télépathe se situe ? »  
Charles lui donne les coordonnées. Hank les entre et laisse Charles chercher.  
« Hum … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il s'agit d'une enfant âgée 8 ans … Elle a endormi sa mère au volant provoquant un accident de voiture … »  
« Wow … »  
« En effet. Le plus surprenant est qu'elle n'a rien. Ce qui est normal … Elle a fait une sorte de bulle de protection autour d'elle … »  
« Je vois … »  
« Il faut aller la chercher … »  
« Tout à fait d'accord. »  
« Son père ne souhaite pas la garder. »  
« Raison de plus de la prendre ici … »  
« Oui. J'y vais tout seul, Hank. Surveille l'école durant mon absence. »  
« Très bien. »  
Charles sort, monte dans sa voiture et démarre en direction de sa destination.  
Il est accueilli par les médecins. Charles explique qu'il souhaite voir la jeune fille qui est sortie saine et sauve d'un accident.  
« Gardez vos distances. Elle est … étrange. »  
« Compris. »  
Charles est conduit dans une pièce. La petite fille est assise et lève la tête vers Charles lorsqu'il entre.  
« Bonjour Jean. »  
« Bonjour … »  
« Je suis le professeur Xavier. Je suis là pour t'aider. »  
« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres … »  
« En effet. »  
« Vous aussi vous pensez que je suis bizarre ? »  
« Bizarre ? Non. Tu es juste différente. »  
Charles vient face à elle et sort un stylo.  
« Tu vois ce stylo ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Et bien je te le donne … »  
Charles lui donne le stylo. Jean le prend, intriguée.  
« Tu vois ? Ce stylo c'est un don. Après ce que tu en fais c'est à toi de décider. »  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma … maladie … »  
« Jean, écoute-moi bien, tu n'es pas malade. Tu as un don unique. Et toi seule peut en décider de ce que tu en feras … »  
« D'accord. »  
« J'ai un endroit parfait pour les gens exceptionnels comme toi. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et mes parents ? Ils sont morts … ? »  
Charles soupire.  
« Je suis désolé de devoir te l'apprendre mais oui … »  
Jean baisse la tête, triste.  
« Mais je peux t'offrir une nouvelle famille … »  
Jean le regarde.  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Oui. Il suffit juste que tu viennes avec moi, Jean. »  
Charles et Jean montent dans la voiture et rentrent au manoir.  
« Je peux t'assurer que tout ceux que tu vas rencontrer pourront former ta nouvelle famille. »  
Jean l'écoute. Charles gare la voiture devant le manoir. Jean descend et regarde la bâtiment admirative.  
« Cela te plaît ? Cela pourrait être ta nouvelle maison, Jean. »  
« Non. Je ne peux pas vivre ici … »  
Charles la regarde.  
« Très bien. Et pourquoi ça ? »  
« C'est trop beau. Et moi, je casse tout … »  
« Et si je te disais que je peux tout réparer ce que tu casses ? »  
« Vous ne pourrez pas tout réparer … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Vous ne pourrez pas me réparer … »  
« Jean, écoute-moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être réparé car tu n'es pas cassée … »  
Jean sourit.  
« Tu viens ? »  
Jean suit Charles à l'intérieur. Hank l'accueille avec un sourire.  
« Jean, je te présente Hank. C'est lui que tu dois aller voir si tu te blesses ou que tu ne te sens pas bien. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Moi je suis le directeur de cette école et l'un des professeurs. »  
Jean acquiesce et continue à suivre Charles. Elle regarde les élèves avec crainte et méfiance.  
« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Jean. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. »  
« D'accord. »  
Charles la conduit jusqu'à son bureau.  
« C'est votre bureau ici ? »  
« Oui. J'y suis la plupart du temps si je ne suis pas en déplacement ou en cours. Tu peux venir me voir au moindre problème. »  
« Compris. »  
« Je vais te conduire à ta chambre maintenant. »  
Charles sort et Jean le suit. Il lui présente sa nouvelle chambre.  
« Elle te plaît ? »  
« Oui beaucoup. Elle est plus jolie que celle que j'avais avant. »  
Charles sourit.  
« Essaie de te reposer un peu. Je viendrais te voir plus tard. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Fais comme chez toi, d'accord ? »  
« Oui. »  
Charles lui sourit et s'en va. Il rejoint Hank dans le parc.  
« Alors ? Elle est comment ? »  
« Incroyable … Ses pouvoirs sont exceptionnellement puissants. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de puissance chez un être … »  
« Même chez Erik ? »  
« Oui. Elle est … unique, Hank je crois. »  
« Hum. »  
« Il faut que je m'occupe sérieusement d'elle dès le début … Son pouvoir est trop grand pour qu'elle puisse tout contrôler toute seule … »  
« Je vois. Tu comptes faire quoi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas encore … Il faut que je réfléchisses à la meilleure solution … »  
« De toute façon quelle qu'elle soit, ce sera forcément la bonne solution. » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Oui. »  
« Nous verrons bien avec le temps. »  
« Tout à fait. »  
« Tu es content on dirait … »  
« Une télépathe Hank. »  
Hank sourit.  
« Je comprends. Elle sera ta protégée j'imagine ? »  
« Evidemment … »  
Charles et Hank sourient et regardent au loin vers l'horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

Mars 1976 :  
Erik va régulièrement en ville pour se changer les idées.  
« Henryk ? »  
Erik se tourne et voit Mislov.  
« Oui Mislov ? »  
« Tu as l'air un peu apeuré on dirait ces derniers temps … »  
Evidemment qu'il l'est .. Il a appris qu'il y a quelques mois que la police est venu fouiller le manoir Xavier.  
« C'est juste que … savoir qu'un mutant puissant soit en liberté c'est pas très rassurant. »  
« Oui tu as raison. »  
Erik rit mentalement en pensant que c'est lui-même.  
« Juste une question, tu vivais où avant ? »  
« Heu … Aux Etats-Unis .. »  
« Oh vraiment ? Et c'est si … incroyable ? »  
« Ouais. Mais je préfère la Pologne c'est plus calme … »  
« Oui c'est sûr, moins de bruits. C'est plus … naturel … »  
« Oui. »  
Mislov lui sourit. Erik commande une autre vodka.  
« Tu devrais ralentir un peu. A moins que tu n'essaie d'oublier une mauvaise relation … »  
« Deuxième proposition … »  
« Oh je ne savais pas … Que s'est-il passé ? »  
« Je ne souhaite pas en parler. »  
« Très bien. C'est ton droit. Mais si jamais, tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »  
« Merci Mislov … »  
Erik boit son verre. Il repense à toutes ces années passées en tant que mutant qui opérait pour la liberté des siens. Maintenant, le voilà vivant comme un simple humain, buvant dans un bar pour oublier.  
« _J'en suis vraiment arrivé là .. ?_ »  
Erik soupire et finit son verre, le cinquième de sa soirée. Il se lève, titubant puis sort du bar. Il avance comme il peut, se tenant de temps à autre aux murs.  
« Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? »  
« _Je n'ai besoin de personne …_ »  
« Monsieur ? »  
Erik lève la tête et voit une jeune fille.  
« Hum ? »  
« Vous habitez où ? »  
« J'sais plus … »  
« Soirée arrosée ? »  
« Humpf … »  
La jeune fille le prend par l'épaule et l'aide à avancer, l'emmenant chez elle.  
« Comment vous appelez vous ? »  
« Mff .. »  
« D'accord. Reposez-vous. On discutera demain matin. »  
« Charles … »  
« C'est votre nom ? »  
« Non … »  
« Qui est Charles ? »  
« Personne … Une figure du passé … »  
La jeune fille l'allonge sur un canapé.  
« Tâchez de dormir. »  
Erik grogne.  
« Pas bien … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Vomir … pas bien … »  
Erik n'en dit pas plus avant de vomir au sol.  
« Mfff … »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais nettoyer. »  
La jeune fille va dans la pièce voisine et revient avec de quoi nettoyer. Elle ramène également une bassine.  
« Tenez. »  
Erik a sa main devant sa bouche, pâle comme un linge transpirant et tremblant. La jeune fille met la bassine devant lui.  
« Je suis en haut, si jamais vous avez besoin. »  
Erik, pour simple réponse, vomit dans la bassine. La jeune fille soupire puis monte à l'étage. Erik attend qu'elle soit montée pour fondre en larmes.  
« Charles … » gémit-il.  
Puis il finit par s'endormir, à bout de forces.

Le lendemain, Erik se réveille avec l'impression de ne pas être chez lui. Il s'assoit sur le bord du canapé en se frottant les yeux.  
« Bien dormi ? » demande son hôte en arrivant.  
« Mmm … »  
« Qui est Charles, du coup ? »  
« … Personne … »  
« Vous avez répété son nom plusieurs fois hier soir. »  
« … Une ancienne connaissance … »  
« D'accord … Vous vous appelez comment ? »  
« … Henryk Gurzsky … »  
« Enchanté, Henryk. Je m'appelle Magda. »  
« Hum. Ravi de vous connaître. »  
« Pourquoi avez-vous autant bu hier soir ? »  
« … Cela ne concerne que moi … »  
Magda est brusquée par le ton froid de Erik.  
« Très bien … »  
Erik se lève, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Magda tente d'en savoir davantage sur lui.  
« Ecoutez, je suis tout sauf une personne de bonne compagnie … »  
Magda abandonne et Erik rentre chez lui. Il passe encore une nuit blanche, avec des rêves hantés par Charles.  
« _Ce n'est plus possible … Il faut que je l'oublies …_ »  
Erik réfléchit, cherche une solution pour oublier Charles. Le soir, il retourne dans ce bar. Magda le retrouve encore une fois et Erik sait : Magda sera sa solution pour oublier le télépathe. Il se dévoile un peu plus à elle tout en évitant de lui dire sa véritable identité et nature. Cette dernière est intriguée par cet homme.  
Les jours passent et Erik et Magda se rapprochent. Magda finit par devenir sa compagne. L'allemand en voyant l'avancée des événements, hésite à révéler sa vraie identité. Il a peur qu'elle n'appelle la police …  
« Tu sais, Henryk, tout le monde a ses secrets. Par exemple, tu refuses de me dire qui est ce fameux Charles … »  
Erik soupire. Il doit lui dire la vérité …  
« Charles c'est … »  
Erik réfléchit : comment l'annoncer en douceur .. ?  
« C'est … un ancien ami … »  
Quel beau mensonge …  
« Hum … Et tu dis son nom dans ton sommeil ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu prononces son nom quand tu dors … »  
« Ok … C'est … C'est mon ex en quelque sorte … »  
Erik lui explique tout et Magda l'écoute attentivement sans l'interrompre.  
« Voilà … »  
« Mais qui es-tu vraiment .. ? »  
« Tu me promets que tu n'appelleras pas la police ? »  
« … Oui … »  
« Que tu ne me jetteras pas dehors .. ? »  
« Non … »  
Erik prend une grande inspiration.  
« Charles c'est Charles Xavier en fait … »  
Magda écarquille les yeux.  
« Le télépathe ? »  
« Oui le télépathe … »  
« Et toi tu es ? »  
Erik soupire.  
« Je suis Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto … » 


	7. Chapter 7

Mars 1976 :  
Magda reste immobile, muette.  
« Magda, dis quelque chose … N'importe quoi … »  
« Je …. Je .. »  
Elle est sous le choc : elle a devant elle l'homme sans doute le plus recherché au monde.  
Erik soupire et s'assoit sur le lit.  
« Tu comprends maintenant quand je t'ai dit que j'étais tout sauf une bonne personne ? »  
Magda le regarde. Erik se relève, en soupirant. Puis elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Erik, surpris, répond au baiser. Puis elle se recule.  
« Je me moque de qui tu es. Je t'aime tel que tu es. Que tu sois Henryk Gurzsky ou Erik Lehnsherr, pour moi c'est pareil. »  
Erik sourit faiblement.  
« Je suis ravi que tu dises ça … »  
Magda lui sourit.  
« Dans quelques semaines, nous serons mariés. C'est mieux que tu me l'aies dit avant … »  
Erik acquiesce.  
« Et puis j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer … »  
Erik la regarde, interrogatif.  
« Hneryk ou Erik comme tu préfères, nous allons être parents tous les deux … »  
Erik regarde Magda, surpris et heureux.  
« Je .. Mais c'est formidable … ! »  
Magda sourit et Erik la prend dans ses bras.  
« C'est … Wow … »  
Magda rit doucement.  
« Par contre, Magda, notre enfant il … »  
« Sera mutant. J'ai compris. »  
Erik sourit.  
« Nous allons former une petite famille, tous les trois … » dit-il.  
Magda acquiesce, heureuse.  
« Mais par contre … Tu ne comptes pas l'oublier Charles ? »  
« J'essaie … Crois-moi … »  
« Je te fais confiance. » dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Erik soupire puis sourit. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Magda pose sa tête sur son épaule en se mettant derrière lui.  
« Magda, je pense qu'oublier Charles va se révéler compliqué … »  
« Pourquoi donc ? »  
« Il .. Il a laissé vraiment un vide … »  
« Il t'a tant marqué .. ? »  
« _Plus que tu ne le crois …_ »  
« Assez oui … »  
Magda soupire.  
« Je suis désolé … »  
« Tu n'y peux rien. »  
Magda descend.  
« Tu vas où ? »  
« Faire quelques courses .. »  
Erik acquiesce puis s'affale sur son lit.  
« _Dans quelques semaines, je serais marié avec elle. Et je pense toujours à lui …_ »  
Erik soupire puis ferme les yeux.

Au manoir, Charles gère toujours son école secondé de Hank.  
« C'est fou le succès de l'école … »  
« En effet … »  
Charles n'ose plus contacter Erik.  
« Tu devrais prendre de ses nouvelles, tu sais ? »  
« Imagine … Il est avec quelqu'un .. »  
« Charles, même si c'est le cas, cela lui fera du bien de discuter avec toi … »  
« Hank, Erik abîme mes rêves … Le recontacter ne va pas m'aider … »  
Hank hausse les épaules. Charles finit par aller au Cerebro afin de recontacter Erik.  
« Erik … »

Erik est toujours allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés.  
« _Erik …_ »  
Erik sursaute, s'attendant à voir Charles avec son air malicieux et son regard si bleu.  
« _Charles .. ?_ »  
« _Oui c'est bien moi … Je vois beaucoup de joie dans ton esprit …_ »  
« _C'est que je suis heureux …_ »  
« _Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux .. ?_ »  
« _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un … Avec qui je me marie dans quelques semaines …_ »  
« _Oh …_ »  
« _Jaloux .. ?_ »  
Oui, il risque la question … Il teste Charles.  
« _Non. Je m'y attendais, figure-toi …_ »  
Loupé …  
« _Ah …_ »  
« _Tu lui as dit qui tu étais ?_ »  
« _Oui._ »  
« _… Erik .. ?_ »  
« _Quoi .. ?_ »  
Qu'est-ce que Charles a vu .. ?  
« _Tu … Tu vas avoir un enfant .. ?_ »  
« _Oui …_ »  
Erik sent le désarroi dans le ton de Charles : cela a l'air de le déranger aussi …  
« _Je suis content pour toi …_ »  
« _Vraiment ?_ »  
« _Oui._ »  
« _Merci Charles…_ »  
« _Je hante encore tes rêves .. ?_ »  
« _Toujours … Je dis ton nom dans mon sommeil … Tu …_ »  
Erik hésite.  
« _Je ?_ »  
Non … Dire ça à Charles ce serait trahir la confiance de Magda … Il doit effacer Charles de sa mémoire …  
« _Tu … Tu t'en sors avec ton école .. ?_ »  
« _Oui. Hank m'aide beaucoup. Tu allais dire quoi vraiment, Erik ?_ »  
« _… Tu me manques, Charles …_ »

Charles reste muet.  
« Charles ? Tout va bien ? » demande Hank.  
« Erik … Je … Je lui manque … »  
Hank soupire.  
« _Charles .. ? Tu .. parti . ?_ »  
« _… Non Erik …_ »  
« _… Je … T'oublier c'est impossible …_ »  
« _Ca viendra Erik … Il le faut …_ »  
« _… Non …_ »  
« _Erik … Concentre-toi sur la famille que tu vas avoir … Tu n'auras jamais ça avec moi …_ »  
« _… Charles …_ »  
Charles tremble : il ressent les sentiments de Erik.  
« _Charles … Je … Je t'aime toujours …_ »  
« _Non Erik … Tu … Tu ne le dois plus …_ »  
Alors Charles utilise sa télépathie pour effacer les sentiments de Erik à son égard.  
« _Je suis désolé Erik … Mais c'est mieux ainsi …_ »  
« _… Charles …_ »  
« _…._ »  
« _Qu'as-tu fait ?_ »  
« _Tu ne m'aimes plus ?_ »  
« _Non … Je ne souviens plus de rien par rapport à toi …._ »  
« _Bien. Je suis très heureux pour toi, Erik. Tu le mérites cette famille …_ »  
« _Oui … Mais Charles … Je ne voulais pas t'oublier … »_  
« _Je sais. Mais je t'y oblige …_ »  
« _Très bien. Au revoir Charles._ »  
« _Au revoir Erik …_ »  
Charles déconnecte du Cerebro puis fond en larmes.  
« Qu'as-tu fait Charles ? » demande Hank.  
Charles pleure et sort du Cerebro, essuyant ses larmes.  
« Charles … »  
Charles se stoppe et se tourne vers Hank.  
« J'ai effacé tous les moments intimes que j'ai passé avec Erik de sa mémoire … »  
« Tu as quoi ? »  
Charles est secoué par les sanglots.  
« Désolé Hank … Je n'avais pas le choix. Il mérite de vivre tranquillement avec une famille. »  
« Et toi ? »  
Charles rit nerveusement.  
« On s'en fiche. Je suis habitué à refouler ce que je ressens. Je suis télépathe … »  
« Charles … »  
« Erik et moi, c'est fini. Point final. »  
Charles s'éloigne dans le couloir.  
« Charles, Erik peut certes oublier. Mais toi ? Pourras-tu oublier Erik ? » 


	8. Chapter 8

Septembre 1983 :  
Erik vit tranquillement avec sa petite famille. Nina, sa petite fille âgée de 7 ans, a la faculté de parler aux animaux.  
« Heureusement que nous vivons près d'une forêt. » dit Magda.  
« En effet. » acquiesce Erik en souriant.  
La journée, il bosse à l'usine. Le soir, il rentre chez lui. Ses nuits sont plus calmes depuis 7 ans. Il a oublié que c'est Charles qui lui a effacé ses propres souvenirs.  
Une fois, il a failli dévoiler ses pouvoirs : tellement d'accidents peuvent arriver dans une usine de métallurgie. Mais Erik s'est ravisé de sauver un de ses collègues.  
« Magda, un jour ça va finir par arriver … Et ce jour-là, nous devons être prêts à fuir … »  
« Mais … »  
« Magda, tu sais que s'ils me retrouvent, ils m'emmènent…. Nina n'a que 7 ans … »  
Magda soupire et acquiesce. Erik espère chaque jour que cela n'arrivera pas.

Charles est toujours à la direction de son école pour mutants. Le nombre d'élèves ne fait que croître. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il faisait cours aux élèves les plus âgés, Alex est venu l'interrompre amenant son frère Scott.  
« Bienvenue Scott, à l'école des surdoués. » lui dit-il.  
« Surdoué … C'est jamais un cadeau vous savez ? »  
« Oui j'en ai conscience. »  
Il l'emmène à l'extérieur. Il lui assure qu'à la fin de ses études, il pourra vivre normalement dans le monde réel. Scott montre son pouvoir provoquant la destruction de l'un des arbres du parc.  
« Je confirme. Tu fais bien partie des nouveaux élèves. »  
Scott sourit, content de pouvoir passer plus de temps près de son frère du coup. Hank indique à Charles qu'il va essayer de trouver une solution pour Scott et ce dernier l'en remercie.  
« C'est formidable. C'est bien la première fois qu'on a des frères et sœurs je crois Charles non ? »  
« Il me semble en effet … »  
« C'est bien que Alex ait eu directement le réflexe de l'amener ici. »  
Charles acquiesce.  
« Tu crois que … Raven va revenir vers nous un jour .. ? »  
« Je l'espère fortement … Par respect pour elle, je ne la chercherais pas avec le Cerebro … »  
« Oui et puis, tu lui as promis de ne jamais lire dans sa tête. »  
« Tout à fait. »  
« Et … Erik .. ? »  
« Je ne crois pas. Il vit tranquillement, caché en Pologne avec sa famille. »  
« Hum. Tu penses que cela va durer ? »  
« Je l'espère pour lui. Mais si tel n'est pas le cas, j'espère qu'il reviendra vers nous … »  
« Tu lui as effacé la mémoire, je te rappelle … »  
« Je ne lui ai pas tout effacé … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as effacé ? »  
« Tous les moment qu'on passait rien que tous les deux … »  
« Ah. »  
« Il sait donc encore qui nous sommes et où le manoir se situe … »  
« D'accord. Nous verrons bien écoute. »  
« Oui. »  
Charles soupire.  
« Pourquoi avoir reparlé de lui Hank ? »  
« Désolé .. »  
« … J'évite de penser un minimum à lui … Et toi tu me le rappelles … »  
« Excuse-moi Charles … »  
« Hum … »  
Charles s'éloigne. Hank le suit en soupirant.

Erik est au travail. Il effectue comme tous les jours sa tâche. Un tremblement de terre a lieu et une grande cuve rempli de métal en fusion manque de tomber sur l'un de ses collègues. Erik, instinctivement, stoppe la chute de la cuve dévoilant ainsi ses pouvoirs.  
« _Et voilà …_ »  
Erik décale la cuve et la pose plus loin. Il reprend son travail en regardant avec peur ses divers collègues. Il baisse la tête en soupirant puis finit sa journée.  
« Henryk ? »  
Erik serre nerveusement les poings.  
« Oui Mislov ? »  
« Je me demandais … C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »  
« La cuve ? »  
« Oui. »  
Erik hésite.  
« Non ce n'est pas moi. »  
« Hum. »  
Mislov lui souhaite une bonne soirée et rentre chez lui. Erik rentre également chez lui.  
« Magda, on doit partir. »  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« J'ai … J'ai dévoilé mes pouvoirs … En voulant sauver un collègue … »  
« Mais tu l'as sauvé … »  
Erik lui répète que les policiers ne feront pas la différence et de lui faire confiance.  
« Je vais chercher Nina. »  
Erik commence à ranger les papiers et diverses affaires. Magda revient, inquiète.  
« Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre et je ne la vois pas dehors … »  
Erik se précipite dehors avec Magda, hurlant après Nina. Ils la retrouvent, prisonnière d'une troupe de police.  
« Nina ? Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il.  
« Dis-moi, Henryk, es-tu celui qui se fait appeler Magneto ? »  
Erik regarde Magda qui lui fait signe de se rendre.  
« Tu peux m'arrêter mais s'il te plaît, laisse ma fille au dehors de ça … »  
Le policier lâche Nina. Cette dernière regarde son père qui lui dit de rejoindre sa mère. Un policier commence à mettre des menottes à Erik afin de l'embarquer. Mais Nina refuse qu'ils emmènent son père. Elle laisse ses pouvoirs s'exprimer. Magda tente de la calmer. Un policier décoche un flèche touchant Nina et Magda. Erik le voit et se précipite vers elles.  
« Non … Pas … Pas elles … »  
Il pleure un moment tenant les corps inanimés de Magda et Nina contre lui. Puis, avec le pendentif de Nina, il tue la patrouille de police. Il récupère le pendentif, la souffrance et la colère l'habitant de nouveau.  
Il se rend alors à l'usine et demande qui a parlé à la police. Tous ses collègues le regardent. Le dénommé Mislov s'avance.  
« Henryk, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. »  
« Je ne m'appelle pas Henryk … Je m'appelle Magneto … »  
Il fait vibrer les diverses machines mais quelqu'un arrive. Il se retourne.  
Un être bleu vêtu d'une armure s'avance vers lui suivi de trois autres personnes.  
« Qu'est-ce que … »  
L'être tue les collègues de Erik.  
« Je ne suis pas venu pour eux. Je suis venu pour toi. »  
Il va à l'entrée d'un portail formée par l'un de ses condisciples.  
« Suis-moi. »  
Erik inconsciemment, le suit, n'ayant pas d'autres possibilités.


	9. Chapter 9

Septembre 1983 :  
Charles patrouille dans les couloirs afin d'envoyer tous ses élèves se coucher.  
« Allez, tout le monde sous la couette. »  
Hank est au niveau de la chambre de Jean.  
« Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça … »  
« Moi non plus … Veille à ce que les élèves n'approchent pas. »  
Charles entre dans la chambre et s'approche du lit de Jean. Cette dernière est en plein cauchemar ne voyant que la mort et la destruction.  
« Jean, réveille-toi. »  
Jean se réveille en sursaut.  
« J'ai .. J'ai vu la fin du monde … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Ce n'était qu'un rêve … »  
« Non. C'était réel. Il y a quelque chose qui se profile… »  
Charles rassure Jean puis suit Hank jusqu'au Cerebro.  
« Il y a eu un tremblement de terre qui s'est propagé un peu partout sur le globe. »  
« Tu penses que c'est Jean qui l'a provoqué ? »  
« Non je ne crois pas. Surtout que l'épicentre se situe au Caire … »  
« L'Egypte ? »  
« Oui. Peut-être qu'avec le Cerebro, on pourrait découvrir ce qui s'est passé … »  
« Tout à fait … »  
Hank entre les coordonnées et Charles cherche un esprit qui aurait vu les événements.  
« La voilà … »  
« Qui ça ? »  
« Moïra MacTaggert … »  
« La CIA est impliquée ? »  
« Apparemment … Elle doit rendre son rapport … Elle va rentrer. Il faut que je voies ce rapport … »  
« Hum. »  
« J'y vais. En compagnie d'Alex. »  
« Très bien. »  
Charles sort du Cerebro et va demander à Alex de l'accompagner. Ce dernier accepte volontiers et ils y vont.

Erik a suivi Apocalypse (le nom de cet être étranger) jusqu'à Auschwitz.  
« Tu as tort de m'amener ici … »  
« Pourquoi ? C'est ici que tes pouvoirs sont nés pourtant … »  
« Je n'ai que de la souffrance et de la haine par rapport à ce lieu … »  
« Cet endroit t'effraie ? Cela ne devrait pas pourtant. »  
Apocalypse prend la main de Erik et le force à la poser au sol.  
« Ressens le métal venant des tréfonds de la Terre. Et tu verras que la Terre elle-même se soumet à ta volonté … »  
Erik se concentre et finit par attirer le métal souterrain. Il se laisse envahir par la colère et la souffrance détruisant ainsi Auschwitz.

Charles a obtenu les informations souhaitées vis-à-vis des événements en Egypte.  
« En gros, ce mutant apporte la fin du monde ? » résume Alex.  
« C'est cela … »  
« Et les 4 cavaliers ? »  
« Surement les 4 mutants les plus puissants sur Terre … »  
« Erik en fera partie, vous savez ? »  
« … J'ose espérer que non … »  
Hank arrive dans le bureau de Charles avec Raven.  
« Raven ? »  
« Bonjour Charles. »  
Charles demande à Alex, Hank et Moïra de les laisser.  
« Je suis vraiment content de te revoir … »  
Raven sourit.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »  
« Je t'ai rapporté un nouvel élève, Kurt. C'est un téléporteur. »  
« Fascinant. Merci. »  
« Et aussi pour casser la vision du monde que tu as. Les mutants sont toujours traqués et cachés … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Raven, d'ici, c'est dur de voir la vérité … »  
« Tu veux qu'ils apprennent tes élèves ? Alors apprends-leur à te battre ! »  
« On dirait … Oui c'est exactement ses mots. On dirait Erik. »  
« Justement, c'est pour lui que je suis venue. »  
Charles regarde Raven.  
« Comment ? »  
« Il a une femme et un enfant qui ont été tué. Ainsi qu'une patrouille de police. »  
Charles soupire.  
« Toutes les patrouilles de police doivent être sur sa trace … »  
« Tu veux bien m'aider à les retrouver avant eux ? »  
Charles explique à Alex et Moïra la situation et va au Cerebro afin de retrouver Erik.  
« Où te caches-tu, Erik ... ? » demande Charles.

Erik est avec Apocalypse ainsi que Psylocke, Ange et Tornade. Il attend que tout le monde soit prêt avant de mettre le plan à exécution : détruire le monde pour en construire un meilleur.  
Il détecte la présence de Charles dans son esprit.  
« _Charles… ?_ »  
« _Bonjour Erik. C'est … indescriptible ce que tu ressens … Je sens toute ta souffrance … ta peine …_ »  
« _Tu crois que c'est parce que tu es dans ma tête tu peux savoir ce que je ressens …_ »  
« _Erik … Je peux t'aider … Il suffit que tu reviennes vers moi .._ »  
« _Toi tu peux m'aider ? J'ai essayé de vivre comme eux … Simplement … Mais cela ne marche pas … Cela finit toujours pareil : ils me prennent tout …_ »  
« _Tu … Tu n'as pas tout perdu Erik …_ »  
« _… Désolé Charles. Mais j'ai fait mon choix …_ »  
Erik regarde Apocalypse. Ce dernier sent la présence de Charles dans l'esprit de Erik.  
« Incroyable … »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »  
« La solution … »  
Apocalypse se connecte à l'esprit de Erik prenant ainsi le contrôle du Cerebro. Erik comprend ce qu'il se passe et finit par mettre son casque.  
« Je fais ce que tu veux mais pas ça … Je t'interdis d'utiliser Charles pour des mauvaises fins … »  
Apocalypse acquiesce. Il retourne s'occuper de Ange.  
« Encore en train de défendre Xavier, Lehnsherr ? » lui demande Psylocke.  
« Je ne le défends pas. J'empêche juste une guerre nucléaire … »  
« Comment Xavier pourrait déclencher une guerre nucléaire ? »  
« En manipulant les esprits des soldats. »  
Apocalypse les réunit et il les téléporte.

Charles est un peu secoué par l'expérience.  
« Charles ? Ca va aller ? » s'inquiète Raven.  
« Non … »  
Ils sortent du Cerebro, Charles en premier sur le point de fondre en larmes.  
« Charles … » commence Raven.  
« Il est avec lui. Erik est avec Apocalypse … »  
Charles prend sa tête entre ses mains. Puis Apocalypse apparaît en compagnie de ses quatre cavaliers. Erik se retourne.  
« Erik ? » s'étonne Raven.  
« Allez. »  
Erik regarde Apocalypse qui lui ordonne d'attirer Charles. Puis il regarde le télépathe l'observant d'un regard intense les larmes aux yeux.  
« Erik … »  
L'allemand attire Charles. Apocalypse remercie Erik puis dit aux autres que la fin du monde approche. Ange s'apprête à prendre Charles derrière lui mais Erik le garde avec lui.  
« Charles … »  
Charles regarde Erik.  
« Je t'ai privé de certaines choses … »  
Charles met ses doigts sur la tempe de Erik lui rendant ainsi certains de ses souvenirs.  
« Tu n'as pas tout perdu … »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Trop tard Charles … Fallait y penser avant … »  
Apocalypse les emmène sous les yeux surpris des autres.


	10. Chapter 10

1973 :  
Alex, Hank et Raven restent immobiles. Moïra reste surprise.  
« C'était un mutant ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Oui … » dit Alex.  
« Comment on fait pour récupérer Charles maintenant ? » demande Hank.  
« Je ne sais pas … » dit Raven.  
« Quel traître … » jure Alex.  
Alex balance des insultes envers Erik. Raven soupire.  
« Alex, ce n'est pas en pestant contre Erik que cela va aller mieux … »  
« Il a trahi Charles merde ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
« Charles avait effacé toute trace d'amour dans l'esprit de Erik. » dit Hank.  
« Quoi .. ? Mais pourquoi .. ? » demande Alex.  
Raven reste muette, surprise.  
« Il jugeait que Erik méritait de vivre en paix caché en Pologne. »  
« En sacrifiant ses sentiments ? » demande Raven.  
« Charles m'a dit qu'il ne se préoccupait que des sentiments des autres. Pas des siens. »  
Alex baisse la tête et Raven soupire. Moïra les écoute, silencieuse.  
« Raven, tu es sa sœur … »  
« Oui. C'est vrai, Charles se préoccupait plus de mon bien-être que le sien. Jamais je n'ai su ce que notre beau-père lui faisait subir mais je voyais seulement les marques de ces actes … »  
« Les marques ? » demande Alex.  
« Oui. Charles est marqué à vie. Tout comme Erik. »  
« Je ne savais pas … »  
« Personne ne le sait. Même pas Hank. Il n'en parle à personne. Peut-être que Erik le sait … »  
« Ouais … » dit Alex.  
« Tout le monde croit que Charles a eu une enfance idéale mais c'est loin d'être le cas. » dit Hank.  
« Vous pensez que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est attaché à Erik ? » demande Alex.  
« Je ne sais pas … Oui peut-être. » dit Raven pensive.  
« Mais pourquoi faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien … ? »  
« Charles a toujours été comme ça … Toujours … » dit Raven.  
« C'est une de ses grandes faiblesses, m'a-t-il dit … » dit Hank.  
« Bon, c'est bien beau de discuter et tout mais … Comment on va retrouver Charles ? »  
« Je l'ignore … »  
Raven soupire, Hank réfléchit et Moïra reste discrète. Peter arrive.  
« Rassurez-moi, dites-moi que Magneto est encore là ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
« Non. Il vient de partir avec le professeur … » dit Raven.  
« Merde ! »  
« Pourquoi tu voulais voir Magneto ? » demande Hank.  
« Heu bah … Je voulais lui parler en fait … »  
« Tu voulais parler à Magneto ? » s'étonne Alex.  
« Ouais. J'ai pas peur de lui en fait … »  
« Tu devrais … » dit Hank.  
« Ouais mais c'est mon père en fait … »  
Les trois le regardent surpris.  
« Er… Magneto est ton père ? »  
« Ouais … »  
« Tu es sûr ? » demande Raven.  
« Absolument. »  
Raven reste surprise. Hank semble paraître pas plus surpris que ça. Quant à Alex, il se demande toujours comment retrouver Charles.  
Ils sortent du manoir et voient des hélicoptères atterrir. La bande de Scott et cie reviennent d'une sortie.  
« Où est le professeur ? » demande Jean.  
« Il s'est fait emmené … » dit Raven.  
« Par ? » s'étonnent Jean, Scott et Kurt.  
Raven soupire et regarde Hank.  
« Par Erik et l'armée d'Apocalypse … » répond Hank tristement.  
Jean affiche une mins triste ainsi que Kurt.  
« Attendez … Erik .. Erik … Vous parlez d'Erik Lehnsherr ? Magneto ? Celui qui était à Washington et tout le bazar ? » demande Scott.  
« Oui c'est lui, Scott. » lui répond son frère.  
« Je pensais qu'il était introuvable. Perdu. »  
« Visiblement non. Il a refait surface. En Pologne. » dit Raven.  
Jean en voyant les homme s'approcher fait signe à Kurt et Scott de la suivre. Ils se cachent et voient les autres se faire emmener.  
« Il faut aller les aider … » dit Scott.  
« Scott, ne bouge pas. » lui dit Jean.  
Scott obéit : un soldat passe devant eux sans les voir.  
« Wow … » dit Scott admiratif.  
Ils se relèvent et observent l'hélicoptère s'envoler.  
« Kurt ? Tu peux nous téléporter à l'intérieur ? »  
Kurt les téléporte à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère. Ils restent cachés près des autres enfermés.

Charles revient à lui doucement. Il est allongé au sol, la tête posée sur sa veste lui servant d'oreiller. Il voit Erik regarder au loin et les autres entourer Apocalypse.  
« Je ne parviens pas à entrer dans leurs esprits. » dit-il.  
Apocalypse se tourne vers lui.  
« Je les protège de ton pouvoir … »  
Charles regarde Apocalypse puis Erik.  
« Tu veux vraiment faire partie de cette folie ? »  
« … J'ai fait mon choix, Charles … »  
« Erik, il y a du bon en toi … Je te l'ai déjà dit … »  
« Quoique tu aies vu en moi, Charles … Je l'ai enterré avec ma famille … »  
« Je l'ai aidé à développer ses pouvoirs. Toi, tu n'as fait que le limiter … »  
« Non. Tu as juste exploité sa souffrance et sa colère … »  
Erik regarde Charles, tristement. Apocalypse expose son plan de destruction mondiale.  
« Quel rôle ai-je à jouer dans cette folie ? » demande Charles un peu agacé.  
Apocalypse se tourne vers lui.  
« Ton rôle, Charles, est sans doute le plus important. A travers les temps, j'ai accumulé plusieurs pouvoirs de mutants différents. Mais la faculté de lire dans les esprits et les contrôler, c'est à toi qu'il a été confié … »  
Charles regarde Erik qui semble hésiter. Mais la barrière d'Apocalypse est trop puissante pour que Charles puisse accéder à l'esprit de l'allemand.  
Apocalypse amplifie la portée télépathique de Charles et lui fait transmettre un message.  
« Ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs protéger ceux qui en ont aucun. » dit-il en conclusion.  
Apocalypse le toise du regard. Ange l'emmène dans une sorte de pyramide et l'allonge sur une plateforme. Apocalypse s'allonge à côté de lui.  
« Veille à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger. » ordonne-t-il à Ange.  
Apocalypse ferme les yeux et commence le transfert entre son corps et celui de Charles.  
Les X-Men arrivent à ce moment-là.  
« Le transfert a déjà commencé … Il faut faire vite. » dit Moïra.  
Peter regarde par la fenêtre de l'avion.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » demande-t-il en pointant un champ assez important.  
Raven regarde et soupire.  
« C'est Erik qui fait ça … »  
Hank regarde Raven surpris.  
« Depuis quand Erik fait des champs aussi importants ? »  
« Depuis qu'il a croisé Apocalypse … »  
Raven et Peter vont parler à Erik tandis que les autres se chargent de trouver Charles.

Erik lévite, les yeux fermés, concentré sur la destruction du monde.  
« Erik ! »  
Il ouvre les yeux et voit Raven.  
« Mystique ? »  
« Tu crois avoir tout perdu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as moi. Tu as Charles. Et je suis venue pour te dire tout cela. »  
Erik la fixe puis regarde Peter.  
« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es venu ? »  
« Je suis venu pour … enfin parce que … vous êtes mon père … »  
Erik bug puis continue à détruire les bâtiments autour de lui. Jean envoie un message à tout le monde par télépathie.  
« _On est en train de perdre Charles …_ » 


	11. Chapter 11

1983 :  
Erik ne reçoit pas ce message.  
« Je compte me battre pour ce qu'il me reste. Et toi ? »  
Erik reste impassible. Il voit les autres tenter d'entrer dans le dispositif de transfert. Raven s'en va en compagnie de Peter rejoindre les autres pour combattre la horde d'Apocalypse.  
Erik a des flashs de ses souvenirs avec Charles.

_Erik est appuyé contre la rambarde dans le parc du manoir. Un mauvais rêve l'a encore réveillé.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Erik se retourne : c'est Charles qui l'a surement entendu se réveiller …  
« Charles. »  
« Mauvais rêve encore ? »  
« C'est ça … »  
Charles s'approche de lui.  
« Tu sais, Erik, je t'ai déjà proposé qu'on dorme ensemble … »  
« Oui je sais … »  
« Pourquoi tu refuses ? »  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer demain à Cuba .. »  
« Justement … Erik, imagine après Cuba on est séparés pour x raison … »  
Erik regarde Charles, caresse son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sa nuit qui lui avait semblé horrible s'est transformée en une nuit d'amour avec Charles.  
Une fois repus et heureux, ils se regardent dans le noir.  
« Je t'aime Erik … »  
« Je t'aime aussi … Charlie … »  
Puis Erik vient se blottir contre son « ami » avant de s'endormir._

Erik sent une larme couler le long de sa joue. Comment a-t-il pu trahir l'homme qu'il aime par-dessus tout .. ?  
Tout ça à cause d'un mutant surpuissant … Erik est perdu dans ses pensées … Charles ou la fin du monde sans lui ?

Charles commence à sentir son esprit quitter son corps. Kurt le sauve juste à temps, le ramenant dans l'avion.  
« Comment il va ? » demande Alex.  
« Heu … Je ne sais pas … » dit Kurt.  
Mais l'avion est attaqué. Jean reste près de Charles, rassurée en sentant encore son esprit. Kurt les téléporte tous dans une maison délabrée. Charles se réveille.  
« Sors de ma tête ! » hurle-t-il.  
« Professeur, tout va bien. Vous êtes avec nous. » lui dit Jean.  
Charles regarde autour de lui : il n'est plus avec Apocalypse. Mais ce dernier l'appelle, le cherche.  
« Tu sais, nous sommes toujours connectés … » dit-il.  
Peter l'attaque mais Apocalypse le bloque en pleine course.  
« Peter … » dit Charles tristement.  
Raven s'attaque à lui à son tour. Mais Apocalypse la stoppe également, la prenant par la gorge.  
« Raven … Non … »  
Apocalypse invite Charles à se rendre.  
« Il faut … que je me rende … »  
« Charles non ! S'il vous tient, il nous tient tous … » lui dit Moïra.  
Charles se rallonge, impuissant sentant l'esprit de Raven s'affaiblir.  
« Nous sommes toujours connecté … »  
Charles rentre dans l'esprit d'Apocalypse lui montrant ce qu'il subit chaque jour avec sa télépathie.  
« Bienvenu dans mon monde ! Tu es chez moi. »  
Charles et Apocalypse se battent par télépathie mais ce dernier finit par prendre le dessus et découvrir où se trouve Charles.  
« Jean … aide-moi … » dit Charles faiblement.  
Jean le regarde et comprend. Elle se joint à leur querelle.

Erik est toujours pensif, détruisant le monde l'entourant. Puis il voit Apocalypse s'approcher d'une maison … Celle où Charles est …  
« _Non … Pas … Charles .. !_ »  
Il abaisse son champ et bloque le passage à Apocalypse avec deux bouts de métal.  
« Tu me trahirais aussi ? » demande Apocalypse.  
« Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai trahi … Mais eux … »  
Erik attaque alors Apocalypse avec les bouts de métaux au sol. Ce dernier fait un bouclier de feu, se protégeant contre les attaques de Erik.  
Jean finit par s'avancer et laisse son pouvoir s'exprimer. Apocalypse tente de s'enfuir, en vain. Tornade arrive et brise son champ de téléportation avec des éclairs.  
Erik atterrit au sol à côté de Tornade. Il entend la discussion des autres.  
« Charles ! » dit Hank.  
« Il est parti .. ? » demande Alex, inquiet.  
Jean les rejoint.  
« Non. Il est toujours là. Je sens encore son esprit. »  
Jean s'approche de Charles et le réveille.  
« Professeur ? »  
Charles ouvre lentement les yeux, regardant un à un ses élèves l'entourant.  
« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux … »  
« De quoi ? » demande Scott.  
« Me réveiller entouré de mes élèves. » dit-il avec un sourire.  
Ils lui sourient en retour. Erik les rejoint. Hank lui barre le passage.  
« Espèce de traître ! » lui dit-il.  
« … Merci Hank je sais. Laisse-moi passer. Je veux voir Charles. »  
« Non. Tu t'en vas. Charles n'a pas besoin de traître avec lui. »  
« C'est ce qu'il pense ? »  
Hank regarde Charles.  
« Hank, ça suffit. Laisse-le approcher. »  
Erik lance un regard méprisant à Hank.  
« Oui bon ça va, Magneto … »  
Les élèves s'éloignent laissant Erik s'approcher de leur professeur. Ce dernier s'agenouille près de Charles.  
« Comment tu vas .. ? »  
« Plutôt bien … » répond Charles avec un sourire.  
« Je suis désolé Charles … »  
« C'est étrange mais tu me le dis souvent cette phrase … »  
Erik sourit faiblement.  
« Je suis toujours en train de m'excuser auprès de toi … »  
« Pas faux … »  
« Je comprendrai si tu veux que je partes. Après tout, c'est quand même la troisième fois que je te trahis … »  
« Mais tais-toi donc veux-tu … »  
Charles force Erik à pencher la tête et l'embrasse tendrement. Les élèves restent stupéfaits tandis que Hank et Alex se regardent en souriant.  
Erik relève la tête et regarde Charles.  
« Charles … »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tes cheveux … Tu es chauve .. »  
« Je sais … »  
Charles soupire tristement.  
« Je t'aurais vraiment tout pris … »  
« Hum-hum … »  
« Tes jambes, ta sœur et maintenant tes cheveux … »  
« Je m'y ferais … »  
« Hum. »  
Charles sourit.  
« Tu sais, je peux bien perdre tout ce que j'ai, je pourrais m'y faire … Mais te perdre toi, je ne crois pas … »  
Erik rougit légèrement.  
« Tu le penses vraiment ? »  
« Erik, un télépathe ne peut pas mentir. » lui dit Charles en souriant.  
Erik sourit puis il porte Charles doucement dans ses bras.  
« On se rejoint à l'école ? » demande Charles.  
« Ok. » dit Hank en souriant.  
Erik décolle Charles dans ses bras, l'emmenant au manoir.


	12. Chapter 12

1983 :  
Erik revient au manoir avec Charles dans ses bras.  
« Merci, mon amour. »  
Erik sourit.  
« Je t'aime … » lui dit-il.  
Charles sourit et s'accroche au cou de Erik.  
« Moi aussi, Erik … Tellement … »  
Erik l'emmène dans sa chambre et l'allonge sur le lit.  
« Tu devrais te reposer … »  
« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »  
Erik soupire et s'allonge à côté de lui.  
« Je te forcerais à dormir … »  
« Apocalypse t'a rendu télépathe ? » dit Charles en riant.  
Erik rit.  
« Non hélas. »  
« Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais, être télépathe c'est tout sauf un cadeau … » lui dit Charles en lui caressant tendrement la joue.  
Erik appuie la caresse et ferme les yeux.  
« Tu m'as manqué, Charles. »  
« Toi aussi, Erik … »  
Erik sourit et l'embrasse tendrement. Le télépathe ferme les yeux et y répond. La langue d'Erik caresse celle de Charles et ce dernier gémit doucement. Ils se reculent, légèrement essoufflés.  
« Charles … »  
« Erik oui ? »  
« Je t'aime … »  
Charles sourit.  
« Moi aussi … »  
Erik sourit et vient s'allonger sur Charles.  
« N'oublie pas … Je suis paralytique … »  
« Je sais … »  
Erik embrasse Charles passionnément. Le télépathe gémit et entremêle ses mains dans les cheveux de l'allemand. Ce dernier stoppe le baiser, essoufflé.  
« Charles … »  
Charles sourit.  
« Je te fais envie, on dirait … »  
« Si tu savais … » dit Erik en grognant.  
Erik enlève sa chemise et celle de Charles. Le brun soupire d'aise alors que le blond mordille son cou légèrement.  
« Erik … »  
Erik grogne et commence à se montrer possessif envers Charles.  
« Mon Charles, mon télépathe .. mon homme … »  
Charles gémit se sentant possédé et aimé.  
« Oui Erik … »  
L'allemand embrasse Charles partout sur le torse. Ce dernier gémit, gardant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Erik … Erik … »  
Le principal concerné continue ses baisers et caresses, rendant de plus en plus fou Charles.  
« Mon dieu Erik … »  
Erik relève la tête, remettant en place une de ses mèches couvertes de sueur. Il roule sur le côté la respiration un peu rapide.  
« Erik … »  
« Charles, tu me rends fou … »  
Charles sourit.  
« Je sais … Toi aussi, tu me rends fou … »  
Erik sourit.  
« Approches que je m'occupe de toi… » lui dit Charles.  
Erik gémit et s'approche de Charles. Ce dernier glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Erik et attrape son sexe commençant à le caresser lentement.  
« Bordel Charles … »  
Charles sourit continuant ses mouvements. Erik se cambre légèrement, gémissant le visage couvert de sueur.  
« Charles … »  
« Hum ? »  
« Plus vite … »  
« Non-non … »  
Charles reste à un rythme lent, contemplant Erik se tordre et gémir sous l'effet du plaisir.  
« Tu aimes ça, on dirait … »  
« Si tu savais … »  
« Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? »  
« Non … Surtout pas … »  
« Et si j'arrête ? »  
Erik grogne. Charles sourit, enlève sa main du sexe de Erik et vient l'embrasser tendrement. L'allemand gémit puis grogne de frustration.  
« Charles … »  
« J'adore te faire languir … »  
« C'est … une véritable torture … »  
« Je sais .. »  
Erik regarde Charles, suppliant.  
« Non-non, Erik. »  
Charles mord Erik dans le cou. Ce dernier gémit, se serre davantage contre Charles.  
« Charlie … S'il te plaît … »  
« Tu me supplies, Erik ? »  
« Charles … »  
Charles sourit, content de son effet.  
« C'est fou que même paralytique je te fasse le même effet … »  
Erik grogne. Il mord Charles profondément dans l'épaule. Ce dernier gémit de surprise.  
« Erik … »  
« Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets … ? »  
« Je vois ça … »  
Erik gémit, supplie Charles encore et encore. Le télépathe reprend le sexe de Erik dans sa main et poursuit sa lente masturbation.  
« Charles … »  
Erik ondule dans la main de Charles, ne tenant plus pour longtemps.  
« Je … Bordel … »  
« Vas-y Erik … »  
Erik gémit et finit par jouir entre les doigts de Charles.  
« Charles … »  
Charles retire sa main et la nettoie avec un mouchoir. Il essuie également Erik, lentement et avec passion. L'allemand embrasse fougueusement Charles, pris de court. Il gémit contre les lèvres de son amant, entremêlant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis ils se regardent.  
« Je t'aime, Charlie … »  
Charles sourit, admirant Erik les joues rouges et le front couvert de sueur.  
« Moi aussi, Erik. Je suis content de te faire toujours le même effet … »  
« Paralytique, vieux, chauve … Tu arriveras toujours à me faire cet effet … »  
Charles sourit, rougissant légèrement.  
« Je suis jaloux. » dit-il.  
« De ? »  
« Toi. Tu as encore tes cheveux et tu marches. Tu es plus désirable que moi … »  
« Certes. Mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime … »  
Charles sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ces mots, il ne les attendait plus.  
« Erik, c'est vrai .. ? »  
« Lis dans mon esprit. Tu verras que c'est vrai … »  
Charles plonge dans l'esprit de Erik. Au-delà de la souffrance liée à son passé douloureux, il voit de la lumière liée à des souvenirs passés avec lui.  
« Charles, tu as illuminé ma vie plus que tu ne le crois … »  
Charles sort de la tête de son amant et le regarde, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.  
« Jamais personne … ne m'a aimé de la sorte, Erik … »  
« Moi non plus … Pourtant j'en ai aimé des gens … Deux plus précisément … Mais avec toi, c'est .. différent … »  
Charles sourit, heureux. Erik lui rend son sourire et l'enveloppe de ses bras. Le télépathe sourit et s'endort, se sentant en sécurité et aimé.


	13. Chapter 13

1983 :  
Jean et les autres arrivent quelques heures plus tard après Charles et Erik.  
« Qui parie qu'ils sont dans les bras de l'un de l'autre ? » demande Alex.  
Tout le monde est pour.  
« On n'est pas dupes, Alex. » dit Scott.  
« Je suis télépathe en plus. J'ai bien vu ce qu'il y a entre eux deux. » ajoute Jean.  
« Attends, tu as lu dans l'esprit de Charles ? » demande Hank.  
« Non. Charles a des barrières mentales. J'ai lu dans celui de Erik. »  
« Jean, Charles t'avait dit de … » commence Hank.  
« De ne jamais aller dans l'esprit de Erik. Oui je sais. » complète Jean.  
« L'esprit de Erik est si … insurmontable que ça ? » demande Alex.  
« Il est torturé … Il y a des horreurs indescriptibles à l'intérieur … » explique Raven.  
« Je l'ai senti. Beaucoup de souffrance et de colère … » dit Jean.  
« Oui. » dit simplement Hank.  
« Mais, il y a aussi de la joie dans son esprit. Joie provoquée par Charles. »  
« Oh. C'est comme ça que tu en as déduit qu'ils étaient ensemble ? »  
« Oui. Mais Erik est malin. Il n'autorise pas à ce qu'on voit les souvenirs. »  
« Tu m'étonnes … »  
« Charles doit sûrement les voir … » dit Alex pensif.  
« Alex, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas quelle est la nature de ces souvenirs … » dit Hank, moqueur.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça … »  
Raven sourit.  
« Et si on allait les déranger ? » demande Scott.  
« Ouh là. Tu veux t'attirer les foudres de Magneto ? » demande Alex, en riant.  
« Euh … Non sans façon merci. »  
« Donc, on les laisse tranquilles. »  
« Du coup, Erik va rester cette fois-ci ? » demande Raven.  
« Aucune idée … » répond Hank.  
« Ah bah en parlant du loup … » dit Alex.  
Erik descend les escaliers.  
« Ah vous êtes enfin de retour » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
« Oh ça va monsieur je lévite dans les airs … » dit Hank.  
« Détends-toi, Hank. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. »  
« Tu vas où ? » demande Raven.  
« A la cuisine. Charles a faim. »  
Erik va à la cuisine sous le regard surpris des autres.  
« Y'a un truc qui cloche. » dit Hank.  
« Quoi donc ? » demande Scott.  
« Il est … trop gentil … »  
« Hank, pour l'amour du ciel, tu ne vas pas critiquer Erik à chaque fois qu'il se montre gentil … » dit Raven en soupirant.  
« Raven, toi-même, tu sais que c'est un peu … louche … » dit Hank.  
« Et pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? » demande Raven sur la défensive.  
« Tu as été son bras droit je crois … »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Wow doucement … On se calme, les amis .. » dit Alex en se mettant entre Raven et Hank.  
Hank regarde Raven avec mépris.  
« Je pourrais dire autre chose mais je ne le dirais pas … » dit-il.  
« Je t'écoute Hank … » dit Raven.  
« Raven, ce n'est pas la peine de … » commence Alex.  
« Non. Je suis très intéressée par ce que Hank veut nous dire … »  
« Tu as profité de son malheur pour t'approcher davantage de lui … Mais vois-tu, Raven, Erik aime ton frère. Pas toi. »  
Alex reste muet, les autres également. Raven tremble comme une feuille sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« Hank … Ce n'est pas très gentil ça … » dit Alex, les bras croisés.  
Raven reste immobile un moment avant de monter dans les étages en larmes.  
« Ah bah bravo … » dit Scott.  
Hank soupire et va dans son labo.  
« Bon, on est censé prévenir Erik que … »  
« Mauvais idée … Il va aller tuer Hank après … » dit Alex.  
« Tu as l'air de bien le connaître Alex … » dit Scott.  
« Ouais. Je le connais plutôt bien … »  
« Hum. »  
Alex soupire.  
« J'étais avec Erik et Charles à la crise de Cuba. »  
« Quoi ? » s'étonne Scott.  
« Pourquoi nous l'avoir jamais dit ? » demande Jean.  
« Bah c'est pas une info que tu sors comme ça au détour d'une conversation … »  
« C'est sûr … » dit Jean.  
« Erik a vraiment voulu balancer les missiles sur les soldats ? » demande Scott.  
« Ouais. Charles a tenté de l'en empêcher … »  
« Ah. »  
« Mais en vain. Erik l'a assommé. L'agent Moïra MacTaggert y était aussi mais Charles a effacé sa mémoire pour nous protéger de la CIA. »  
« Wow … » dit Scott.  
Alex soupire.  
« Vous savez pourquoi Charles est paralytique ? » demande Alex.  
Jean, Scott et Kurt secouent la tête négativement.  
« Peter, tu le sais ? »  
« Ouais. » dit-il.  
« L'agent MacTaggert a tiré sur Erik pour le stopper. » commence Alex.  
« Oh … » dit Jean.  
« Et Erik a dévié les balles … Une balle a touché Charles dans la colonne vertébrale … »  
« Le rendant paralytique. » finit Peter.  
« Tu es fier ? » demande Scott les bras croisés.  
« Non. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais fier de toutes les actions de mon père. »  
Scott et Kurt le regardent surpris.  
« Tu es le fils de Erik ? »  
« Ah vous ne le saviez pas ? »  
« Non … »  
« Bah voilà. Ouais je suis le fils de Magneto. Classe hein ? »  
Scott acquiesce.  
« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as les cheveux argentés … » dit-il.  
« Ouais. »  
Erik revient avec deux plateaux-repas qu'il fait flotter.  
« Ah, vous avez perdu Raven. »  
« Ouais. Elle est partie pleurer dans un coin. » dit Peter.  
« Peter ! »  
« Bah quoi ? Il est pas con vous savez ? »  
« Ouais mais même … » dit Scott.  
« Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? » demande Erik.  
« Hank a été violent avec elle. » dit Peter.  
« Bordel Peter, t'abuses ! » dit Hank.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit, Hank ? » demande Erik, légèrement énervé.  
« … que tu aimais Charles et pas elle … »  
Erik reste immobile.  
« Bah bravo. Il bug maintenant … » dit Alex.  
Erik monte les marches.  
« Bon … Cela aurait pu être pire … » dit Hank, un peu rassuré.  
« Tu connais l'expression 'Il faut se méfier du lion qui dort' ? »  
« Ouais … »  
Ils continuent de discuter puis finissent par aller se coucher chacun respectivement dans leur chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

1984 :  
Charles continue de gérer l'école. Erik est reparti, jugeant que sa présence n'est pas préférable.  
« Tu vois, Charles, je pense que Erik ne t'aime pas assez pour rester. »  
« Hank. Tais-toi. Ma sœur déprime par ta faute. »  
Hank soupire.  
« Je suis désolé okay ? Cela m'a échappé … »  
« Raven est sensible. Je pensais que tu le savais … »  
« Oui je le savais. Mais j'étais en colère … »  
« Hum. Cela ne justifie rien la colère. »  
« Je ne suis pas Erik, Charles ! »  
Charles regarde Hank, des larmes coulant dans ses yeux.  
« Charles … je … Excuse-moi … »  
« Sors … Je ne veux plus te voir ! »  
Hank sort, commandé par Charles et va dans son labo.  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Oui .. ? » dit Charles la voix tremblante.  
Alex entre.  
« Heu, c'est pour vous dire que Erik est là … »  
« Dis-lui de venir ici. »  
« Très bien. »  
Alex revient quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie de Erik.  
« Bonjour Charles. »  
« Erik, qu'est-ce qui t'amène .. ? »  
« J'ai réfléchi … »  
« Cela t'arrive ? Tu m'impressionnes … »  
« Charles, je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me fasses des reproches … »  
Charles soupire et sert un verre de whisky.  
« Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? »  
« Je … »  
Erik met sa main dans sa poche. Il n'est pas sûr de sa demande.  
« Erik, j'ai une école à gérer, des élèves à surveiller et une sœur en déprime. Alors, abrège. »  
« Raven est en déprime ? »  
« Cela t'étonne ? »  
« Je n'y peux rien si elle est amoureuse de moi … »  
« Certes, mais tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser s'approcher davantage de toi … »  
« Alors ça y est. Nous y voilà. Tu vas me réprimander pour mes actes passés ? »  
« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser ça de côté ? »  
« Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné … Comme à chaque fois … »  
« Il s'agit de ma sœur Erik ! C'est différent ! »  
« En quoi est-ce si différent ? »  
« Tu l'as brisée ! Elle a vraiment cru qu'elle allait gagner ton cœur … Mais non, ton stupide cœur ne bat que pour moi … »  
« Et … cela te dérange ? »  
« … Oui. »  
Erik tremble, ressort la main de sa poche et serre les poings nerveusement.  
« On revient à la case départ. Encore une fois … » dit Erik, la tête baissée.  
« C'est toi qui nous fait revenir à la case départ. Pas moi. »  
« Bien sûr, c'est toujours de ma faute … »  
« Qui c'est qui m'a abandonné sur une plage paralytique en emmenant ma sœur ? »  
Erik relève la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Tu … Tu reviens sur ça .. ? »  
« Oui. Je ne vais pas l'oublier, Erik. »  
« … Dans ce cas, je suis venu pour rien … »  
« En effet. Tu peux partir. De toute façon, tu ne sais faire que ça … »  
« … Tu … »  
« Je ? »  
« A quoi tu joues, Charles ? »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Un jour, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Le jour suivant, tu me rejettes. Après tu déprimes et demande à ce que je revienne. Tu me redis que tu m'aimes. Et cela recommence … »  
« Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir … »  
« Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu avec vous au moment d'Apocalypse ? Tu sais ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il me restait une famille .. ? »  
« Erik. Je m'en fiche de savoir ça. Tu m'as livré à lui. »  
« … Charles … »  
« Sors. »  
« Non … Je ne partirai pas … »  
Charles oblige Erik à partir. Puis il se reconcentre sur ses divers papiers.

Erik est sous le choc, détruit.  
« Alors ? » demande Alex.  
« … Non. »  
« Quoi ? Il t'a dit non ? »  
« Je ne lui ai pas demandé … Mais je sais que c'est non … »  
« Cela s'est si mal passé que ça ? »  
« Charles … ne fait que de me rabâcher mes erreurs passées … Il ne veut plus de moi … »  
Erik fond en larmes avant de s'éloigner. Jean rejoint Alex.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Erik est venu parler à Charles. Mais il semblerait que ton père adoptif lui en veuille encore beaucoup … »  
« Ah. Il avait un truc à lui demander ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Mince. Mais tu sais pourquoi Charles est si dur avec Erik ? »  
« Ouais. Il lui en veut encore pour la balle, Raven et Apocalypse … »  
Jean soupire.  
« Je n'ai jamais compris Charles. Il est gentil, adorable avec nous. Mais avec Erik, il est différent. »  
« Hum … »  
« Qu'est-ce que Erik voulait lui demander ? »  
Alex lui chuchote. Jean hausse les sourcils.  
« Oh non … »  
« Ouais c'est dur je sais … »  
Jean va dans la même direction que Erik.

Erik est appuyé contre la rambarde dans le parc. Il laisse ses larmes couler, entouré d'un champ.  
« Erik ! »  
Il lève la tête et voit Jean approcher.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jean ? Si tu viens de la part de Charles, tu peux repartir … »  
« Non, je ne viens pas de la part de Charles. »  
« Tu veux quoi alors ? »  
« Tu m'autorise à entrer dans ton esprit ? »  
« Charles t'a déconseillée de le faire, il me semble … »  
« Je sais. Mais je prends le risque … Je peux ? »  
Erik l'y autorise. Jean plonge dans l'esprit de Erik. Elle sent et voit avec effroi beaucoup plus de souffrance et de tristesse. Tous les souvenirs liés à Charles sont assombris.  
« Erik … »  
« Ouais je sais ... Mon esprit est sombre … Il l'a toujours été … »  
« C'est faux. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »  
« … Je suis entré dans ton esprit une fois avant … »  
« … Et ? »  
« J'y ai vu de la joie et du bonheur. Provoqués par Charles … »  
Erik baisse la tête et fond en larmes à nouveau. Jean sort de son esprit.  
« Je sais pourquoi tu es venu. Alex me l'a dit … »  
« Ah ouais ? »  
« Oui. »  
Charles vient les rejoindre.  
« Jean, il faut que je te parles. »  
Jean et Charles s'éloignent. Erik s'en va, abandonnant sa demande.  
« Charles, tu sais pourquoi Erik est venu ? »  
« Non … »  
« Je le sais moi. »  
Charles soupire.  
« Je t'écoute … »  
Jean prend une grande inspiration.  
« Il voulait te demander de lier sa vie à la tienne pour toujours. » 


	15. Chapter 15

1984 :  
Charles reste figé.  
« Que .. »  
« Il est venu spécialement pour ça … »  
« … Je lui aurais dit non, de toute manière… »  
« Charles, tu le brises encore plus … »  
« Je m'en moque … »  
Jean soupire.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire sinon ? »  
« J'ai senti que tu es allée dans l'esprit de Erik … »  
« Justement. C'est comme ça que je sais que tu lui fais du mal. Beaucoup de mal. »  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'il m'en a fait lui ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »  
« Tu es de son côté maintenant ? »  
« … Charles, tu t'entends parler ? C'est toi qui veux que les mutants soient unis. Pas divisés … »  
« Avec Erik c'est compliqué … »  
« Pas si tu l'avais laissé te faire sa demande … »  
« A laquelle j'aurais dit non, Jean. »  
« Je ne te reconnais pas, Charles. » lui dit-elle.  
Charles la regarde.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Le Charles que je connais ne briserait pas un mutant qui l'est déjà … »  
« Jean, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Erik et moi, c'est fini. C'est tout … »  
« Tu lui ajoutes une souffrance supplémentaire … »  
« Jean, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Surtout pas auprès de toi. »  
« Je suis déçue. »  
Jean s'éloigne. Charles soupire.

Erik atterrit quelque part loin de Westchester.  
« Wow … Punaise tu vas vite en fait ! » dit une voix.  
Erik se retourne et voit Peter.  
« Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« Bonne question. Alex m'a dit de te suivre. »  
« Peter, tu vas rentrer gentiment au manoir et arrêter de me suivre ! »  
« Alors, techniquement parlant tu es mon père donc je devrais t'obéir. Mais déjà je n'obéis pas à ma mère donc. »  
« Peter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur … »  
« Alex m'a prévenu ouais. »  
« Va-t'en … »  
« Non. Je dois te ramener. »  
« Peter, je n'ai pas envie de revenir au manoir … »  
« Je sais. Mais, Alex veut que tu reviennes. »  
« … Et bien, dis à Alex de se plaindre auprès de Charles. »  
« Non mais sérieux, papa, reviens. »  
Erik bug un moment puis soupire.  
« C'est Alex qui veut que je reviennes ou toi ? »  
« … Bon ok, en fait c'est moi. »  
« Hum. »  
« Allez, p'pa, reviens … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Tu as bien passé 33 ans sans moi … »  
« Wow tu sais quel âge j'ai. »  
« Oui. »  
« Je suis impressionné. Tu as donc 25 cadeaux en retard. »  
« Peter … »  
« Tu sais, c'est pas drôle de vivre chez ma mère. Elle boit constamment. On se demande à cause de qui … »  
« Et voilà tu fais comme Charles … »  
« Non je ne t'en veux pas moi. Mais ma sœur jumelle si … »  
« Ta sœur jumelle ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« … Bon, Peter, retourne au manoir sans moi comme un grand. »  
« Je n'ai jamais eu de figure paternelle bordel … »  
« Charles est parfait pour ça. Mieux que moi. »  
« Mais Charles n'est pas mon père ! »  
« Peter, je ne reviendrais pas au manoir. »  
« Si tu ne veux pas revenir pour Charles, reviens pour moi. »  
« Non. »  
« Punaise, tu es horrible comme père ! »  
« Je sais. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »  
« Je comprends pourquoi ma mère me dit que cela se finit toujours mal avec toi … »  
« Je fais souffrir tous mes proches. Alors dégage. Loin de moi, tu vivras très bien. »  
Peter soupire.  
« Moi qui croyais avoir enfin trouvé mon père … »  
« Peter, je ne serais jamais ton père. Tu comprends ? »  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Je n'ai pas été là quand tu faisais des cauchemars ou quand tu te blessais. »  
« Bon ok d'accord, tu marques un point. Mais on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu ? »  
« 33 ans, Peter. Il est trop tard. »  
« Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vécu avec mon père … »  
« Tu t'en sors très bien, je trouve. »  
Peter soupire.  
« Tu sais, quand je t'ai sorti du Pentagone, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que tu étais mon père … Mais j'ai rien dit parce que j'en étais pas sûr … »  
« … Peter … »  
« Après, je t'ai vu. A Washington. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'étais fier d'être le fils de quelqu'un … »  
« Comment ? »  
« Ma mère me rabaissait tout le temps en disant que j'étais trop … rapide … »  
Erik le regarde.  
« Et puis bon, vive la génétique. J'ai ton air et tes traits. »  
« Tu crois m'avoir par les sentiments ? »  
« Non. Mais j'osais espérer que tu reviendrais parce que je te le demandais … »  
« Désolé de te décevoir … »  
« Ouais … Cool. »  
Erik regarde Peter un instant : oui, il ne peut pas le renier Peter lui ressemble.  
« Tu mérites mieux comme père … »  
« Peut-être mais moi ça me va … »  
« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait … »  
« Oui. Mais vois-tu, moi, je volais dans les boutiques … »  
Erik sourit faiblement.  
« Tu n'as tué personne toi .. »  
« Certes. Mais bon … »  
« Rentre au manoir. »  
« Pas sans toi. Si tu ne rentres pas, je ne rentre pas. »  
« _Têtu comme une mule … pas de doute c'est bien mon fils …_ »  
Erik sourit.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu es presque aussi têtu que moi … C'est assez flippant … »  
Peter sourit, moqueur.  
« C'est déstabilisant d'avoir l'impression de voir un mini-soi ? »  
« En effet … »  
Peter rit légèrement. Erik sourit puis le prend par l'épaule.  
« Tu m'as eu. Rentrons au manoir. »  
Peter sourit. Il prend son père par la nuque et l'emmène jusqu'au manoir.  
« Je commence à y être habitué … »  
Peter rit. Alex les voit puis les rejoint.  
« Tu l'as ramené ? »  
« Bah ouais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »  
Erik sourit. Son sourire s'efface en voyant Charles discuter avec un élève.  
« Si on faisait une sortie père-fils ? » propose Peter.  
« Si tu veux … »  
Peter sourit, content. Ils passent toute l'après-midi en ville à faire connaissance. Erik prend consciences des nombreux points communs qu'il a avec Peter. Le soir, ils rentrent.  
« Bon bah, merci pour cette journée … papa. » dit Peter en souriant.  
« Je t'en prie. »  
Peter hésite un moment puis fait un câlin à Erik. Ce dernier reste immobile surpris, puis le serre doucement contre lui.  
« Tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur des pères mais … je suis fier d'être ton fils. »  
Erik sourit, retrouvant un peu de joie. Il soupçonne Jean d'y être pour quelque chose mais se contente de profiter de l'instant.


	16. Chapter 16

1984 :  
Erik et Peter passent des journées entières à discuter ou aller se balader en ville.  
« C'est génial ! » dit Alex.  
« Ouais. J'ai enfin un père … »  
« Exactement. »  
« Je connais enfin un homme adulte avec qui je peux parler de mes histoires de jeune adulte. »  
« Tout à fait. » dit Alex en souriant.  
Charles sent la joie émaner de Erik. Il est content pour lui mais d'un autre côté triste parce que ce n'est pas lui qui le rend heureux.  
« Tu sais, Charles, c'est toi qui a repoussé Erik. » lui dit Hank.  
« Je sais … Et je l'assumes … »  
« Hum. »  
« Hank, tu peux arrêter de te préoccuper de ma vie sentimentale … »  
« J'aimerais bien mais … Tu reviens facilement sur un sujet qui parle de lui … »  
« Je l'aime Hank. Mais je lui en veux trop … »  
« Je sais. Tu devrais peut-être le pardonner. »  
Charles s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Il voit Erik et Peter marcher dans le parc en souriant.  
« Regarde-les, Hank. »  
Hank regarde Erik et Peter.  
« Père et fils. » dit-il.  
« Oui. »  
« Tu avais l'occasion d'en faire partie tu sais ? »  
« … Je sais … »  
« Mais tu l'as rejetée .. »  
« Oui … C'est bien mieux comme ça … »  
« Charles, quand est-ce que tu vas te préoccuper de ton bonheur ? »  
« Hank, je suis heureux si tout le monde l'est … »  
« Tu dis ça parce que tu es télépathe. »  
Charles soupire.  
« C'est Raven qui t'a dit ça ? »  
« Elle nous l'a expliqué quand tu as été enlevé par Apocalypse … »  
Charles regarde Hank, intrigué.  
« Elle nous l'a dit parce qu'Alex se demandait pourquoi tu faisais passer le bonheur des autres en priorité … »  
« Elle n'avait pas le droit de vous en parler. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« C'est personnel … »  
« Plus maintenant … »  
« … Même Erik ne le sait pas … »  
« Attends … Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »  
« Non. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir intérieurement … »  
« Erik croit que tu le rejettes parce que justement il souffre et que tu t'en fiches parce que tu ne souffres pas. Que tu ne peux pas comprendre. »  
« … Il ne peut pas comprendre … »  
« Charles, Erik n'est pas débile. »  
« Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il est très heureux comme ça. »  
« Bordel Charles ! On s'en fiche si Erik est heureux ! Toi, tu ne l'es pas, Charles ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Je n'ai jamais été heureux dans ma putain de vie merdique ! »  
« Charles. Tu l'as été quand tu étais avec Erik ! Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ? »  
« On s'en moque. C'est du passé ! »  
« Charles, non. Justement, c'est ça le problème ! »  
« Hank, arrêtes. »  
« Tu es un cas perdu, Charles. »  
Hank s'en va, laissant Charles en larmes.

Erik discute joyeusement avec Peter.  
« Et donc c'est vrai que tu as soulevé un sous-marin ? » demande Peter.  
« En effet. Mais sans les conseils de Charles, je n'y serais pas arrivé … » dit-il.  
« Ouais. Charles et ses conseils. »  
« Hum-hum. »  
Hank vient les rejoindre.  
« Désolé d'interrompre ce moment particulièrement heureux, mais Erik je dois te parler. »  
Erik suit Hank.  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« Charles ne va pas bien. » dit Hank.  
Erik soupire.  
« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? »  
« Il cache son jeu mais il ne va vraiment pas bien. »  
« Tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ? Il me repousse dès que je viens lui parler. »  
« Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de lui parler. Juste écouter ce que je dois te dire. »  
« Okay. »  
Hank soupire.  
« Charles a toujours fait passer le bonheur des autres en priorité. »  
« Je l'avais compris ça. »  
« Et dans sa vie, il n'a jamais été vraiment heureux .. »  
« Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui était dans un camp de la mort ! »  
« Oui je sais. »  
« Alors pourquoi Charles serait à plaindre ? C'est un parfait petit américain qui a toujours vécu dans de bonnes conditions. »  
« C'est ce que tu crois. Mais en vérité, ce n'est pas ça … »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je vais te l'expliquer mais s'il te plaît, ne me coupe pas. »  
« Compris. »  
Hank prend une grande inspiration.  
« Les parents de Charles étaient sous le choc quand ils ont appris qu'il était mutant. Son père est mort alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans. C'est cet événement qui a déclenché sa télépathie. Il a cru qu'il était fou avant de comprendre qu'il recevait les pensées des autres personnes autour de lui. Son beau-père et sa mère l'ont envoyé plusieurs fois chez un psychologue, le pensant complètement fou. Un jour, alors que Charles n'était âgé que de 13 ans, son beau-père a essayé de le noyer dans son bain. Charles l'a stoppé à temps et par la suite, son beau-père lui répétait qu'il était un monstre, un dégénéré. »  
Erik écoute silencieusement. Hank poursuit son récit.  
« Son beau-père le frappait souvent, surtout quand Charles utilisait sa télépathie pour le faire accuser de tromperie auprès de sa mère. Si Charles a survécu à toute cette misère, c'est parce qu'il y avait Raven. Sans Raven, tu n'aurais jamais connu Charles. Son beau-père se montrait plus violent lorsque Charles l'empêchait de s'approcher de Raven ou qu'il endormait son demi-frère parce que ce dernier se battait avec lui. »  
Erik reste muet. Hank soupire.  
« Alors, tu crois toujours que Charles a eu une enfance de rêve ? »  
« Pourquoi il ne m'en as jamais parlé .. ? »  
« Il ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça. Il jugeait que tu avais assez avec ton passé douloureux. »  
Erik soupire.  
« J'ignorais tout … »  
« Moi aussi. C'est Raven qui me l'a raconté. »  
Erik regarde Hank.  
« Pourquoi tu me le raconte ? »  
« Parce que tu es sans doute le seul qui peut comprendre … »  
« Il souffre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. Plus qu'on le croit … »  
« Charles … Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit .. ? »  
« J'avais mes raisons. » dit la voix de Charles derrière eux.


	17. Chapter 17

1984 :  
Erik et Hank se retournent. Charles est derrière eux, la mine contrariée.  
« Incapable de garder un secret Hank ? »  
« C'est mieux ainsi … »  
« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. »  
Erik relève le ton froid de Charles.  
« Charles, on devrait discuter. »  
« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Erik. »  
« Mais ce n'est pas une proposition Charles. »  
« Erik, je ne veux pas te parler. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi tu refuses qu'on t'aide ? »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »  
Hank s'en va.  
« C'est ce que tu crois Charles. »  
« Erik, je suis télépathe. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'aide ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Non. Alors, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'ai des choses à faire. »  
Charles commence à s'éloigner.  
« Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une enfance brisée Charles. »  
Charles se stoppe. Erik s'approche de lui.  
« Erik … Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. »  
« Pourquoi Charles ? »  
« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »  
« Justement si. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux. »  
« Non. On est différents. »  
« En quoi le sommes-nous ? »  
« Tu es allemand et juif. Moi je suis américain et catholique. »  
« Certes. Mais tu as eu tout sauf une enfance heureuse. Comme moi. »  
Erik se met accroupi devant Charles et lui prend les mains.  
« C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Il ne faut jamais refouler la souffrance. »  
« Tu crois que tu peux jouer ce rôle peut-être ? »  
« Non. Mais je ferais ce que je peux pour t'aider. »  
« C'est gentil de ta part mais je décline ton aide. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Je sais que tu me repousses constamment. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi …. »  
« Pourquoi donc ? »  
« Parce que tu as peur d'être heureux justement. »  
« … Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
« Tu as été heureux jusqu'à tes 9 ans … Et après cela a été l'enfer pour toi .. »  
« … C'est personnel … »  
« Pas pour moi. Charles, tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux. »  
« Je le suis. »  
« Non. Charles, si tu l'étais vraiment, tu sourirais … »  
« Erik, laisse-moi … »  
Charles laisse des larmes couler.  
« Tu vois ? Tu pleures. »  
« C'est encore de ta faute ! »  
« Non Charles. »  
« Si. Toujours de ta faute ! »  
Charles dégage ses mains et s'éloigne.  
« Tu cherches juste un coupable de ton malheur. Mais c'est toi-même le coupable. »  
Charles se stoppe encore une fois et se retourne.  
« Je t'interdis de dire ça, Erik ! »  
« Tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ! C'est dommage pour un télépathe ! »  
« La ferme, Erik ! »  
« Je me tairais quand tu accepteras la vérité ! »  
Charles fond en larmes. Erik s'approche de lui.  
« C'est dur je sais mais il faut que tu l'acceptes. Tu n'es pas heureux Charles. »  
« La faute à qui ? »  
« Toi. Pas moi. Je l'ai peut-être renforcé mais de base, tu ne l'es pas ! »  
« Je te hais ! »  
« Bah voyons. »  
« Tu es un monstre Erik ! »  
« Merci de l'info je le sais. »  
« Dégage de ma vie ! »  
« Non cela ne va pas être possible je crois … »  
« Erik, laisse-moi ! »  
« Non. »  
Charles pleure, accablé par les paroles de Erik.  
« Tu me fais mal, Erik ! »  
« Acceptes la vérité Charles et je t'aiderais à aller mieux. »  
« Menteur ! »  
« Non. »  
« Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Erik Lehnsherr ! »  
« Le menteur dans l'histoire, c'est toi, Charles. Pas moi. »  
« Je suis télépathe merde ! Je ne peux pas mentir ! »  
« A toi-même si ! »  
Charles tremble, à bout.  
« Erik, ça suffit ! »  
« Non. »  
« Erik, dégage ! »  
« Non plus. Dommage. »  
Les élèves les regardent, surpris par la violence de l'échange.  
« Tu comptes réellement faire une scène devant tous tes élèves, Charles ? »  
« C'est de ta faute. Encore ! »  
« Non c'est toi ! »  
Charles pleure, à bout.  
« Dégage Erik ! Va-t'en ! »  
« Non Charles … »  
« VA-T'EN ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik se sent attiré vers l'extérieur de la propriété.  
« Tu as besoin de moi Charles ! » s'écrie Erik.  
« DEGAGE ! SORS DE MA VIE ! »  
Erik est propulsé vers l'extérieur de la propriété. Puis peu à peu, il oublie qui est Charles et où se situe le manoir.  
Il va inconsciemment à l'aéroport et s'envole pour l'Allemagne.

Hank rejoint Charles.  
« Charles ! Qu'as-tu fait ? »  
« LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE BORDEL ! »  
Charles rentre dans le manoir et va dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hank soupire puis rassure les élèves en leur demandant de reprendre le cours de leurs activités et de laisser le professeur Xavier tranquille.  
« Il a quoi, professeur McCoy ? » demande un jeune élève.  
« Il est un peu … énervé … Il doit rester seul un moment. » lui répond Hank.  
« D'accord, professeur. »  
Les élèves se dispersent et vont vaquer à leurs occupations. Hank soupire, se demandant ce que Charles a fait. Il appelle Erik.  
« Erik Lehnsherr, oui ? »  
« Erik ? C'est Hank. »  
« Qui ? »  
« Hank. Hank McCoy, le Fauve. »  
« Je ne vous connais pas désolé. Que me voulez-vous ? »  
Hank reste muet : Charles a effacé les X-Men de la mémoire de Erik ?  
« Euh … Vous connaissez une certaine Raven ou Mystique ? »  
« Non … Vous êtes qui putain ? »  
« Eh eh … Mauvais numéro, excusez-moi. »  
« Mh. »  
Erik raccroche. Hank range son téléphone. Raven le rejoint.  
« Tout va bien Hank ? »  
« Non. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Charles a effacé les X-Men de la mémoire de Erik … » 


	18. Chapter 18

1984 :  
Raven reste sous le choc.  
« Comment .. ? »  
« Il ne se rappelle plus de moi ni de toi … »  
« … Pourquoi il a fait ça .. ? »  
« Surement parce qu'il a refusé l'aide de Erik et que ce dernier a insisté … »  
« Mais tu sais que lorsqu'il sera calme, il voudra que Erik revienne … »  
« Oui je sais. C'est bien ça le problème. Erik ne doit plus se souvenir de l'endroit du manoir aussi, j'imagine … »  
« … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire .. ? »  
« On ne peut rien faire Raven. C'est Charles qui a fait ça. »  
« Jean pourrait peut-être … »  
« Non, Raven. Ce qui est fait par Charles ne peut être défait … »  
Raven soupire.  
« Erik est donc de nouveau seul avec lui-même. » conclut-elle.  
« C'est ça … »  
« On aura sûrement un retour de Magneto. »  
« Il y a des chances, en effet. »  
« C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? »  
« Ecoute, Raven, Erik et moi on ne s'est jamais entendus. »  
« Peut-être, mais vous faisiez partie de la même équipe. »  
« Equipe dont il ne se souvient pas Raven. »  
Raven soupire encore une fois.  
« Donc, on fait ça ? On abandonne Erik à son propre sort ? »  
« Tu as une autre idée ? »  
« On va le chercher. »  
« J'ignore où il est … »  
« Pas faux … Charles refusera probablement de le localiser … »  
« Oui … »  
« Donc, on le laisse dans la nature. »  
« Nous n'avons pas trop le choix, Raven. Il ne se rappelle plus de nous. »  
Raven fond en larmes et retourne dans le manoir. Hank la regarde tristement. Charles revient.  
« Hank ? »  
« Oui .. ? » dit Hank la voix tremblante.  
« Pourquoi Raven est-elle triste ? »  
« … Tu as effacé la mémoire à Erik … »  
« … Quoi .. ? »  
« Il ne se souvient plus de nous … »  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi .. »  
« Je viens de l'appeler … »  
Charles appelle Erik à son tour.  
« Erik Lehnsherr oui ? »  
« Erik ? C'est Charles. »  
« Charles ? Désolé je ne connais pas de Charles. »  
« … Charles Xavier ? »  
« … Juste de nom ouais. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »  
« … Juste de nom .. ? »  
« .. Bordel c'est quoi votre problème ? J'ai rien demandé. J'ai assez de merde comme ça dans ma vie, Mr Xavier … »  
« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Erik … »  
« Mh. »  
Erik raccroche. Charles laisse le téléphone tomber au sol.  
« Je ne voulais pas tout effacer … Je voulais juste qu'il ne se rappelle plus de l'endroit du manoir … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Bah, tu as tout effacé … »  
« … Je suis un monstre … »  
« Charles, arrêtes, c'est pas le moment ! »  
« … J'ai plus rien … »  
« Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis de la merde ? Raven aussi ? Tes élèves également ? »  
« Erik … C'était ma raison de vivre … »  
« … Charles, tu ne vas pas repartir en dépression ? »  
« Erik … »  
« Ah bah non ! Charles, Raven est là. L'école est ouverte. »  
« Erik … » gémit Charles en pleurant.  
Hank pousse le fauteuil de Charles le ramenant à l'intérieur.  
« Charles, on peut le retrouver. Tu peux le retrouver et lui rendre sa mémoire. »  
« Erik … Parti … »  
« Mais c'est toi qui l'a fait partir Charles merde ! »  
« Erik … Plus là … Disparu … »  
« Charles, s'il te plaît ! »  
« Erik … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Charles, il va revenir. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu lui rendes sa mémoire. »  
« Erik … »  
« Charles ! »  
« Je suis un monstre … Je sers à rien … Hank. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tue-moi … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tue-moi, Hank. Je suis une erreur de la nature … »  
« Tu délires. Tu es Charles Xavier, le télépathe, directeur d'une école pour aider les jeunes mutants. »  
« Monstre … Erreur de la nature … »  
« Charles … »  
« Tue-moi ! »  
Hank sursaute.  
« Non Charles. Je ne te tuerais pas. »  
« Je te le demande ! Fais-le ! »  
« Non je refuse … »  
« Hank … »  
« Non Charles. Je ne t'enlèverais pas la vie ! »  
« Mon beau-père avait raison … Je suis une erreur de la nature … Il aurait dû me noyer dans mon bain … J'aurais dû le laisser faire … »  
« Charles, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. »  
« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, Hank … »  
Hank regarde Charles.  
« Je suis … un monstre … un dégénéré … »  
« Stop. Charles, tu es tout sauf ça. »  
« Je suis … une erreur dans la nature … »  
« Charles … »  
« Erik … Parti …. Mort … Plus jamais revoir … »  
« Non. Erik n'est pas mort. Tu le reverras … »  
« Erik mort. Je l'ai senti, Hank … »  
Charles fond en larmes.  
« Hein ? »  
Alex vient en courant.  
« Hank ! Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi cette merde ? »  
« De ? »  
« J'ai allumé la télé pour voir les infos et ils ont annoncé que des policiers avaient abattu Erik … »  
« Merde … »  
« Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi Erik est parti ? » demande Alex.  
Hank regarde Charles.  
« C'est Charles qui l'a obligé à partir en lui effaçant la mémoire sur les X-Men. »  
« Bordel … Bah Erik est mort … »  
« Merci Alex. »  
Alex s'en va.  
« Erik est mort … Par ma faute, Hank .. »  
« Charles, vous vous êtes disputés. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Erik n'aurait pas dû insister de la sorte … »  
« Erik … Mort … »  
Charles fond en larmes.  
« Charles … »  
« Je ne le reverrais plus jamais … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Il y a forcément un moyen .. » dit Hank.  
« Non … »  
Hank réfléchit.  
« Remonter le temps … Voilà ce qu'on doit faire ! »  
« Comment .. ? »  
« Logan a été envoyé du futur tu te rappelles ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Comment il avait fait ? »  
« Kitty … »  
« Oui exactement. »  
Charles demande à Kitty de venir le voir dans son bureau.  
« Professeur, vous vouliez me voir ? » dit-elle en arrivant.  
« Oui Kitty. J'aurais besoin de toi pour une mission de la plus haute importance. »  
« Oh. Je vous écoute … »  
« Tu as le pouvoir de transférer la conscience de quelqu'un dans son corps du passé, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, professeur … Je doute que cela fonctionne … »  
« J'ai confiance en toi, Kitty. »  
« D'accord. Qui vais-je envoyer dans le passé ? »  
Charles et Hank se regardent.  
« Logan était le seul à survivre au voyage. »  
« Oui mais c'était pour plusieurs années … Là ce serait seulement quelques heures … »  
« Okay. »  
« Kitty, c'est moi que tu vas envoyer dans le passé. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Charles, il faut bien réfléchir au moment où t'envoyer. »  
« Au moment où … tu m'as dit que je devais me préoccuper de mon propre bonheur … avant que tu n'ailles parler à Erik. »  
« Compris. »  
Ils vont dans la chambre de Charles. Ce dernier s'allonge sur le lit.  
« Tu as biens noté l'heure Kitty ? » demande Hank.  
« Oui. »  
Kitty se met derrière le lit et pose ses mains sur les temps de Charles.  
« Surtout, professeur, ayez de pensées calmes. »  
« Noté. »  
Charles ferme les yeux. Puis Kitty projette la conscience de Charles plusieurs heures plus tôt.


	19. Chapter 19

1984 :  
Charles ouvre les yeux. Il est dans sa chambre. Il se met dans son fauteuil et va dehors. Erik joue joyeusement avec Peter.  
« Ah Charles, je te cherchais. »  
« Oui Hank ? »  
« Peter a réussi à convaincre Erik de rester. »  
« J'ai vu ça. »  
« C'est fou. »  
« Et cool pour Erik. »  
« Exact. »  
Charles les regarde un moment.  
« Je dois parler à Erik … »  
« Hein ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus lui adresser la parole ? »  
« J'ai .. changé d'avis. »  
« Okay. »  
Charles s'approche de Erik.  
« Bonjour Erik. Content de voir que tu es revenu. »  
Erik se retourne et voit Charles.  
« Charles. Tu m'as clairement repoussé. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »  
« Te parler. »  
Erik suit Charles à l'intérieur.  
« Je t'écoute, Charles … »  
Charles prend une grande inspiration.  
« Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai repoussé … »  
« D'accord. »  
« Mes parents étaient sous le choc quand ils ont appris que j'étais mutant. Mon père est mort alors que je n'avais que 9 ans. C'est cet événement qui a déclenché ma télépathie. J'ai cru que j'étais fou avant de comprendre que je recevais les pensées des autres personnes autour de moi. Mon beau-père et ma mère m'ont envoyé plusieurs fois chez un psychologue, me pensant complètement fou. Un jour, alors que je n'étais âgé que de 13 ans, mon beau-père a essayé de me noyer dans mon bain. Je l'ai stoppé à temps et par la suite, mon beau-père me répétait que j'étais un monstre, un dégénéré. »  
« Il me semble que ça tu me l'avais déjà dit … »  
« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Mon beau-père me frappait souvent, surtout quand j'utilisais ma télépathie pour le faire accuser de tromperie auprès de ma mère. Si j'ai survécu à toute cette misère, c'est parce qu'il y avait Raven. Sans Raven, tu ne m'aurais jamais connu. Mon beau-père se montrait plus violent lorsque je l'empêchais de s'approcher de Raven ou que j'endormais mon demi-frère parce que ce dernier se battait avec moi. »  
Erik regarde Charles : comment cet homme si parfait a pu connaître une enfance si horrible ?  
« Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé avant ? »  
« Je ne voulais pas te rajouter ça en plus … »  
« Charles, saches une chose, jamais tu ne m'embêteras avec tes problèmes personnels … »  
« Je sais … »  
Erik sourit.  
« Charles, justement … »  
Charles se sent partir.  
« Erik, j'ai des trucs à faire … Tu me demandera ce que tu as à me demander plus tard. »  
« … D'accord … »  
Charles retourne dans sa chambre. Puis il reprojeté dans son corps du futur.

_Présent  
_Charles se réveille. Il est dans son lit. Il se met dans son fauteuil et va dehors. Erik discute avec Hank. Il se rapproche d'eux.  
« Bonjour vous deux. »  
« Salut Charles. » dit Erik avec un sourire.  
« On mettait les choses au clair par rapport à Raven. »  
« Ah d'accord. »  
Hank sourit et s'en va. Erik se met derrière Charles et pousse son fauteuil. Le télépathe sourit.  
« Alors, Charles, tu te sens comment ? »  
« Mieux. »  
« Tu vois ? Me parler de tes soucis personnels cela t'allège l'esprit. »  
« Oui. »  
Erik et Charles se promènent dans le parc sous les regards intrigués des élèves.  
« Tu devais me demander quelque chose je crois non ? »  
« Oui mais pas ici devant tout le monde … »  
« D'accord. »  
Erik ramène Charles à l'intérieur puis va dans son bureau.  
« Ici, cela te va ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Je t'écoute Erik … »  
« Charles, cela fait maintenant 22 ans qu'on se connait. On a eu des hauts et des bas mais malgré tout, nous sommes toujours ensemble côte à côte. »  
« Je ne peux que le confirmer. » dit Charles avec un léger sourire.  
Erik sourit également.  
« Je t'ai trahi de nombreuses fois mais pourtant tu souhaites toujours que je reste avec toi. Même si demain, je commets encore une erreur, tu me la pardonneras … »  
« Parce que je t'aime, Erik. »  
« Moi aussi Charles. » dit Erik en souriant.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Erik soupire. Hank entre.  
« Oh je dérange ? »  
« Un peu … »  
« Désolé mais en fait, Alex s'est énervé et a fait explosé mon labo .. »  
« Demande à Jean de t'aider pour les réparations. » dit Charles.  
« D'accord. Merci. »  
Hank s'en va.  
« C'est un vrai moulin ton bureau ma parole ! » s'exclame Erik.  
« Je suis le directeur je te rappelle … »  
« Mh … »  
Un jeune élève arrive.  
« Professeur ? »  
« Oui ? » répond Charles.  
« Je n'ai pas très bien compris l'exercice qu'on doit faire pour demain… »  
Charles lui demande de venir sur ses genoux. Il prend le temps de lui expliquer. Erik les regarde, en souriant.  
« _Cet homme est juste incroyable et merveilleux …_ »  
« _Tu projettes Erik …_ »  
Charles termine son explication et l'élève s'en va.  
« Je suis touché Erik … »  
« Mh. »  
« Donc tu voulais me dire ? »  
« Je t'aime Charles. Et cela fait un moment que j'y pense mais … »  
Toc ! Toc !  
La porte s'ouvre à la volée.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame Charles.  
Erik se détend. Jean entre timidement.  
« Professeur .. ? »  
« Oui Jean ? »  
« Heu … Je peux vous parler .. ? »  
« … C'est une blague bordel ? »  
« Erik, s'il te plaît … Jean, tu peux attendre à l'extérieur ? Je termine avec Erik. »  
« Oui bien sûr. »  
Jean va à l'extérieur.  
« Erik, vas-y. »  
« DONC, comme je disais, cela fait un moment que j'y réfléchis mais … »  
Erik se met devant Charles un genou à terre. Ce dernier le regarde, surpris.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Charles Xavier, veux-tu devenir mon mari ? » demande Erik en ouvrant une boîte contenant une bague.


End file.
